Muñeca de trapo
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma Echizen es un gran director de empresa,cansado de los absurdos regalos pervertidos por parte de su padre.Sin embargo,un día,llegará uno muy especial.Una muñeca de trapo,a la cual,bautizará como Sakuno,y tendrá el chip de ser su novia.¡Capítulo final
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡ Buenas!!¡Sí,mi ser!XD.Volví con otro fic n.n.Espero que no les importe n.n.Ya saben los sigo todos toditos n.n.De este no tengo mucho que decir,aparte de que espero que les guste n.n.**

**Autora:**Chia.

**Título:**Muñeca de trapo(RyoSaku)

**_Capitulo uno:El regalo._**

Golpeó con firmeza con sus dedos,la mesa que tenía frente a él.Una caja se mantenía cerca de la puerta,de grandes dimensiones,como si de una nevera se tratara.¿Qué podría contener su interior?No lo sabía y algo,muy dentro,le decía que lo mejor era no abrirlo.Que su padre enviara un regalo,podría causar diversos problemas.Seguro.¿Sería capaz de haberle enviado una caja entera revistas porno?Todo era posible para esa cabeza de chorlito.

-Señor Echi...zen...

Sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre la que era su secretaria desde hacia al menos cuatro años.Tomoka Osakada.De ser una mujer realmente gritona,había pasado a ser de lo más tranquila,más que nada,tras quedarse embarazada de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Qué es esto?-Exclamó asombrada-.¿Una nevera?

-Un regalo-.Respondió el joven-.Me lo envia mi padre.

Apartó un moreno mechón de pelo de su frente y suspiró.Se alzó y tomó con rapidez la chaqueta de su negro armani.Tomoka le miró extrañada.

-Haz que me lo envien a casa,por favor-.Ordenó-.Otra cosa,esta tarde no podré tener entrevistas.

-Sí...

Ryoma Echizen.Un hombre de veinticinco años,apuesto y el soltero más codiciado,además del empresario más temido de todos los tiempos.Hijo de Nanjiro Echizen un empresario,todavía peor que él.Hubo un tiempo que lo admiraba,sin embargo,que su madre se marchara,cansada por los muchos cuernos recibidos por el pervertido de su marido.Pero ahora,estaba cansado de él.Siempre recibía de los más extraños regalos,y esta vez,no quería ni ver lo que era.Seguro que sería alguna cosa pervertida.

¿Y todo por qué?Sencillo.Su soltería.Desde hacia cinco años,su padre no paraba de querer meterle en la cabeza que,si al menos no quería casarse,que buscara una mujer para poner en su vida.Y él parecía no detenerse,pues,contando la última fiesta de hacía dos días,desde que tenía uso de razón,no paraba de hacerlas y la mayoría de invitados,por no decir todos los invitados,eran féminas.Aquello lo descolocaba.Él no quería casarse,ni siquiera pensaba en mantener una seria relación con una mujer.Amantes de las que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres,sí,pero seriedad,no.No por nada era conocido como "El príncipe intocable".

-¿De verdad lo piensas?-Preguntó una tarde,su buen amigo Horio-.Yo estoy la mar de contento con Tomoka.

-Venga ya-.Bufó molesto-.¿Qué puede tener eso de bueno?

-Sexo sin pago-.Respondió burlón.

Él rió.Aquello era cierto.Si querías tener sexo seguro,sin tener que desembolsar una gran cantidad de dinero,una amante personal,era lo mejor.O lo mismo que decir,una mujer a la que amar,un esposa.Ladeó la cabeza,intentando borrar de su mente aquella idea.Si se paraba a pensar,todos los de su alrededor,se habían terminado casando,excepto dos de sus amigos.Takeshi Momoshiro y Eiji Kikumaru.El primero,abogado de profesión y el segundo,un famoso empresario de decorados.

Momoshiro,al parecer,estaba enamorado de una joven casada,desde hacía mucho tiempo,mientras que Eiji,simplemente decía que no le interesaba todavía,ya que estaba muy inestable y no se veía capaz de cargar con una mujer y darle felicidad.¿Y él?Simplemente no había encontrado nadie que le motivara.Aunque tampoco estaba por la labor.Su empresa iba la segunda en el ranking,tras su padre,lo cual,realmente,no le importaba.Llamaba la atención fuera donde fuera y siempre terminaba formando parte de alguna portada.Es decir,gozaba de fama,belleza y sobretodo,dinero.Eso era lo que más perseguían todas las mujeres que había conocido y fueron amantes de una sola noche.

Y ahora,precisamente en ese momento,lo que quería era poder descansar.Por ello,lo mejor era refugiarse en su apartamento,esperando que aquella cosa llegara,para abrirla,ver el interior y si era lo que él creía,enviarsela a su padre,con nuevas amenazas de muerte.¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre quisiera "aumentar" sus dosis de sexualidad?Pese a que no fuera amor,él gozaba por completo del sexo.No necesitaba todas aquellas cosas,que no eran más que simples locuras.¿Por qué le envió una vez un entrenador sexual?Mejor no saberlo.

Entró en su gran apartamento,de salón enorme,conectado a una pequeña cocina,balcón y a la vez,una pequeña lavandería y una lacena.Un pequeño pasillo,dirección hacía dos dormitorios,un baño y un pequeño armario.Nada más cerrar la puerta,algo peludo rozó contra sus piernas,a la vez que un maullido se alzó en el silencio.

-Tadaimo,Karupin-.Saludó-.Estoy cansadísimo.

Un maullido fue todo por contestación.Era soledad,pero dentro de lo que cabía,estaba agusto.Miró de reojo los comederos del gato,encontrándolos límpios y con suctancias limpias.No tenía necesidad siquiera de pensar quien había sido,pues sabía que la mujer que había contratado,se encargaba de hacer todo,incluso su comida.Sí,definitivamente,aquello estaba bien.Se quitó de nuevo la molesta chaqueta,dejándola sobre el sofa,para dirijirse hasta su habitación.Por supuesto,una cama de matrimonio,la cual,era necesaria para las noches de placer.Era un hombre con necesidades,que no encontrara la mujer estimada,no quería decir que tuviera que hacer boto de castidad.

Se tiró sobre el blando sofá y suspiró,cerrando lentamente sus dorados ojos,mas aquella tranquilidad,no dudaría demasiado.El sonido del timbre llegó hasta sus oidos.Claro,se le había olvidado por completo del "regalito" de su padre.Abrió la puerta,frotándose la cabeza y su rostro se tornó totalmente de asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó apartándose de la puerta.

-Te traigo tu regalo.

Nanjiro Echizen,se adentró en el piso,dejando a los trabajadores colocar la enorme caja justo en el centro del salón.Karupin,nada más ver al hombre,huyó.Ryoma cerró la puerta,nada más que los hombres abandonaron la casa.Nanjiro se sentó sobre el sofá,totalmente a sus anchas y señalándole.

-Venga,Shonen,abré tu regalo.Estoy seguro que te encantará tanto,que esta vez,no me lo devolverás.

Una incrédula mirada cayó sobre él,seguido por un bufido.Ryoma se acercó hasta la caja finalmente,estiró del gran lazo que la cubría y esta,se abrió en cuatro trozos.Un extraño humo blanco salió en ese momento,a la vez que el ruido de un golpe.Nanjiro se puso en pie,acercándose hasta su hijo y apoyándose en el hombro.Sonrió,más a medida que el humo se desvanecía.Ryoma llevó una mano hasta su boca,alejándose con gran rapidez de su padre y arrodillándose sobre uno de los cartones caidos.

-¡Tu estás loco!-Gritó-.¿¡Qué porras de regalo es esto!?

Ante sus ojos,una figura permanecía estirada en el suelo.Entre la nube de rabia que le cubría,pudo ver claramente que se trataba de una bella mujer.Sus cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos por el suelo y bajo su desnudo cuerpo,el cual,estaba completamente frio.

-¡Está muerta!

-Mada mada dane,hijo mio-.Murmuró de forma divertida el viejo-.Parece que últimamente has estado bastante alejado el mundo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y se divirtió observando el desnudo cuerpo femenino,hasta que un capón llegó hasta su cabeza y la chaqueta de su hijo,tapó el sensual cuerpo.

-Explícate-.Ordenó con mirada asesina-.¿Desde cuando te dedicas a matar mujeres,encerrarlas en cajas de cartón y mandarlas a tus familiares?

-Espera,espera-.Le detuvo Nanjiro sorprendido-.Esto que tienes frente a tus ojos,no es exactamente una "mujer".

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó más mosqueado-.¿Acaso no has visto claramente su sexualidad,viejo pervertido?

-Haber,no me refiero al sexo,me refiero a esa palabra:"mujer",igual,a ser "humano real".

Ryoma pestañeó confuso.Dijera lo que dijera su padre,lo que él veía sobre el suelo,era una mujer normal y corriente.Su padre bufó y le alargó un pequeño libro,a la vez que se acercó hasta la salida.

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo,Shonen.

-¡Ey,espera!

Inútil.Su padre había terminado por marcharse.Y ahí se encontraba él,con ese cadaver en su piso y un libro de instrucciones.¿Acaso su padre quería meterlo en la mafia y enseñarle cómo debía de enterrar a un muerto?Tenía que ser eso.Se llevó una mano hasta la cara y se sentó de golpe en el suelo,abriendo el libro,en el cual,en la solapa venían escritas estas letras:"Muñeca de trapo en pruebas".

-¿Muñeca de trapo?Si yo le he tocado y es carne pura y dura-.Se quejó-.Haber..._Manual de instrucciones de "la muñeca de trapo".Seríe SAK1.Sexo:Femenino.Rasgos:Cabello largo castaños,ojos rojizos,piel paja,altura 1'56,peso:500(disminuye a medida de su función eleguida).Modo de empleo:Como es un nuevo prototipo y está en pruebas,dictaremos cada una de las cosas que usted deberá realizar para poder encenderla.Antes de nada,debe de eleguir el modo que desea que tenga.Las posibilidades son estas:Ama de casa amargada,madre amable y cariñosa,esposa dedicada,mujer ideal,o novia principiante.Tras haberlo eleguido,busque un extraño hueco,en la base del pie derecho.Allí,encontrará un diminuto botón donde pondrá algún objeto punzante,empuje el botón.Enseguida,comenzará su funcionamiento.La persona que vaya a ser su dueño,debe de estar colocada justo frente a ella.Desde ese momento,tras la primera palabra,usted ya será dueño de "la muñeca de trapo".Notas importantes..."la muñeca de trapo" solo escojerá a un dueño,si otra persona apreta "reset",esta olvidará todos los recuerdos anteriores vividos.La forma de carga de su bateria,es el contacto humano sobre los labios,es decir:Deberá de besarla en la boca,para poder recargar su bateria.Solo el dueño será capaz de recargarla."La muñeca de trapo" está diseñada como amante personal,por ello,es conocida de este modo.Son simples creaciones,pero con el cuerpo diseñado para poder sastifacer a su dueño y amante...como cualquier ser humano._

Ryoma rodó sus ojos del libro,hasta la figura,para terminar lanzando el objeto que sostenía contra la pared.

-¿¡Cómo porras va a tener una mujer un botón de "restes" o..."reset"!?

Se levantó,quitando la aguja de su corbata negra,y alzando la pierna derecha de la chica.Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y su cuerpo tembló.

-Pues...sí que lo tiene...¿será real...?

Presionó el botón y un ruido extraño llegó hasta sus oidos.El pie que sujetaba,pasó de ser frio a ser cálido por completo.

-¡Oh,no!¡Se me olvidó elejir!...Debería de ponerla...en modo...¿Qué modo le pongo?-Exclamó llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza-.Haber...sí,creo que la de madre amable...si es mi madre,no tendré que hacer cosas ridículas...

Llevó sus manos hasta el brazo derecho,presionando uno de los botones a suerte,pues al momento,una especie de tapa carnosa,cubrió el lugar.Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda.¿Qué es lo que había terminando por elejir?¡No lo había visto!Pero aquella "cosa" estaba funcionando.Eso le alegraba en cierto modo,pues no había sido un asesinato...sin embargo...¿¡Qué podía hacer con un trasto como ese!?¡¡Era ilógico!!Mas aquella "mujer" frente a él,se estaba alzando lentamente,dejando caer su ropa sobre su sexo,su torso desnudo y sus ojos,comenzaron a abrirse.Dios,¡eran preciosos!Unos ojos preciosos.Finalmente le miraban atentamente.Una mano se alzó,rozando su rostro con delicadeza y una amable sonrisa se dibujó sobre aquellos labios rosados.

-Buenos dias...cariño.

-Buenos...¿¡Cariño!?

¿Qué puñetas hacia respondiéndole?No lo entendía muy bien,pero derepente,por su mente había pasado una simple palabra:"hermosa".¿Cómo podía parecerle eso una "muñeca",si es que lo era.?Bueno,podría saberlo fácilmente y conseguir información.Se alzó,ignorando la confusa mirada de la chica y se sentó frente a un pequeño escritorio,situado en el enorme salón.Abrió su portatil y comenzó a teclear sobre él.En seguida,encontró lo que buscaba.No estaba en ninguna página,si no en uno de sus E-mails.

-Maldito...-Murmuró-.Tenías que ser tu...¿quién si no iba a convencer a mi padre?...desgraciado...¡Maldito Sadaharu Inui!-Gritó.

Alargó su mano hasta el telefono y marcó rápidamente,esperando el momento oportuno,para liberar todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto!?¿¡A qué viene enviarme a una chica robot o trapo...!?¡Lo que sea!...¡Pues prueba con otro!¡Habérsela enviado a Momoshiro!...¿Cómo?¿A él también le has enviado una!?...¿¡Tu estás tonto!?...¿Cómo?...¿La bateria?...¡Ni de coña le recargo la batería a una muñeca!...¡Pues búscate a otro!...Está bien...te la mantendré durante un mes,después te la llevas.

Colgó con furia,a la vez que suspiró,hasta sentir un grito inundar la habitación.Se volvió,para ver al extraño regalo,encojido en un rincón,mientras que Karupin intentaba acercase a ella.Se llevó una mano hasta la frente y negó con la cabeza,acercándose hasta ellos y cojiendo en brazos a Karupin.

-¿Te dan miedo los gatos?-Preguntó arrodillándose ante la joven-.No hacen nada...mira,toca.

Alargó su mano y tocó una de las suaves manos,ya caliente y con un tacto verdaderamente humano.La guió hasta el pelaje de Karupin y la rozó sobre este.Karupin ronroneó,se liberó del agarre de su amo,para posarse sobre las desnudas piernas de "la muñeca de trapo".Esta,lo abrazó,a la vez que continuó acariciándole y sonrió.

-El gato de mi cariño es muy bonito-.Susurró.

-Espera-.La cortó Ryoma asustado-.¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma desde que te has despertado?

La "mujer" frente a él,dejó el gato sobre el suelo y gateó hasta él,abrazándose a sus caderas y apoyando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho masculino.

-Porque yo...soy tu novia...

-¿¡Qué!?¡Yo no eleguí ese modo!

-Sí,cariño...lo elegiste...

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

De un fuerte empujón,se libró de ella,para sentarse sobre el sofa.Miró de reojo el desnudo cuerpo de la curiosa "muñeca".Era realmente bello y parecía de lomás real.Aquellos terrosos pezones y el castaño cabello de su púbis.¿¡Por qué tenía que haberla hecho tan real!?Se frotó el rostro,intentando apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo.¡No era de piedra!

-¿Tienes un nombre?-Preguntó.

-SAK1-.Respondió la castaña.

-Me refiero a uno como el mio...humano...

-Iie...

-Uhm...¿Te parece que te ponga uno?-Preguntó sonriendo-.Un nombre es importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de ese modo,puedes diferenciar a una persona de otra,llamarla de un modo cariñoso...

-Pero...mi nombre es SAK1...

-SAK1...Sak...uno...¡Claro!-Exclamó-.¿Qué te parece Sakuno?

-¿Sakuno?

-Es como tu número de serie,pero en nombre...¿No te gusta?...

-¡Sí!-.Sonrió la joven-.Si a ti te gusta,a mi también.

-No es a mi a quien tiene que gustarle-.Murmuró el hombre-.En fin...ahora que hemos solucionado eso...tu ropa...

-¿Mi ropa?

-¡Claro!¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo desnuda!

Se levantó y se acercó hasta el armario del pasillo,sacando una pequeña caja.Sakuno se acercó hasta él.Ryoma se concentró en mirar la caja entre sus manos,intentando por todos los medios que sus ojos no fueran hasta el cuerpo femenino.

"No es real,Ryoma,no es real"-.Se riñó pensativamente-."No insistas".

Rebuscó entre la ropa,hasta que encontró algo que le agradó.Un vestido azulado,ancho de falda y extrecho de torso,a conjunto con una pequeña cinta para usar como collar.

-Ten...póntelo-.Ordenó cerrando la caja-.Ven...

La guió hasta la otra habitación y dejó la caja sobre la enorme cama.

-Esta será tu habitación apartir de ahora-.Explicó-.La ropa de esa caja,será para ti.Ya te compraré otra más cómoda...

La joven apretó contra sí el vestido,el cual aún ni se había puesto.Sus dorados ojos recorrieron por completo las curvas mostradas,mientras aquellos ojos rojizos inspeccionaban la habitación.Si no fuera porque el momento no era el oportuno y ni ella era "humana",ya habría arrancado el molesto vestido de las manos y estaría sobre ella,haciéndole dios sabía cuantas cosas.Pero su mente tenía que ser sería.No era una "mujer".¡Era un robot!

¿Podría soportar esto?...

Continuará...

**Ju,jujujuumuahhhhajaja...Mi va a ser mala con RyomaXD.¿Se nota?XD.Bueno,no tengo mucho que decir,aparte de que intentaré que sea algo picantilloXD,y que como todos,lo llevaré al pie de la letra n.nComo ya saben,cuatro Rw y mi continuaXD.**

**Besitos n.n.**


	2. CHU

**¡¡Wenas!!nOn.Me alegra que les gustara n.n.¡¡Mi es feliz!!Aqui traigo otro capi,con mi acostumbrada rapidez n.n.Aunque me quedó cortito,sorry ú.ú.Pero espero les guste n.n.**

**Capítulo 2:"Chu".**

El sonido del teléfono,rompió todo el silencio que podía existir en ese día de fiesta.Alargó una de sus manos,para cojer el móvil de la mesilla y sin mirar nada,lo llevó hasta su oido.

-¿Si?

-¡Hola,tio!

-¿Momo?

-¡¿Quién si no!?¡Escúchame!-Gritó el nombrado através del teléfono-.¿A ti también te la han enviado?

-¿El qué?

-¡La muñeca de trapo!-Suspiró la voz del otro hombre-.¿En que mundo vives,Echizen?

-¡Ah!Sí-.Respondió llevándo una mano hasta su frente-.El imbécil de Sadaharu se la llevó a mi padre,para que me la regalase.

-A mi también me han dado una-,comentó el abodado-.Es preciosa,chico.Tanto,que realmente parece humana.

-Capaz eres de tirártela.

-Ya lo he hecho...¿no era ese su cometido?...

El móvil se deslizó de sus manos,cayendo sobre la cama.Sus dorados ojos miraban incrédulos el aparato comunicador,a la vez que rodaron hacia su derecha.Desde que había despertado había notado algo extraño en su pecho y ahora,podía verlo con claridad.Una mata espesa de cabellos castaños cubría parte de su almohada,pecho y cama.Un brazo surcaba su cintura.

-¿Qué porras...?-Exclamó alzándose.

Su pie pisó el móvil,obligándole a resbalar y caer sobre el frio suelo.Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo,al igual que la joven,la cual,se alzó,frotándose los ojos y mirándole.

-¿Te encuentras mejor,cariño?

-¿Me...mejor?-Preguntó intentando taparse-.¿Cómo que mejor?

-Anoche,te subió demasiado la temperatura y terminastes desmayándote...

-Anoche...

_**Flas back:**_

_La dejó tranquilamente en la habitación,saliendo a prisas para no seguir mirando aquel delicado y tentador cuerpo.¡Por dios!Si era un muñeca,¿¡por qué tenía que estar tan bien creada!?Cerró la puerta y cargó su espalda sobre esta,suspirando.Karupín rozó sus piernas y miró a su amo._

_-¿Qué?-Preguntó ronco-.Esta no es la primera vez que me ves así,puñetas.Aunque claro...nunca había sido con un...un juguete._

_Caminó hasta la cocina,abriendo la nevera y buscó con ansias aquello que solo conseguía calmarlo.Así como muchas otras personas preferían el alcohol,él,prefería una buena Ponta.Se tiró sobre el sofa y llevó de nuevo la mano hasta el telefono.¿Ella comería?Seguramente no.De todas maneras,él sí que tenía deseos de comida,era humano._

_-Cariño..._

_Se volvió al escuchar la dulce voz de su regalo.Aquel apodo realmente le molestaba,pero por alguna extraña razón,su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquellas palabras._

_-Ya terminé..._

_-Acércate-.Ordenó._

_Hacia años que nadie había llevado esa ropa.La última que modeló aquel vestido,fue su madre,antes de irse,a dios sabía donde.Aunque normalmente habría terminado enfadandose,no podía.Si era hermosa desnuda,con ese vestido,lo era aún más.Sakuno,riendo,dió varias vueltas a su alrededor,haciendo que su falda cojiera vuelo,y mostrando unas perfectas piernas.Divertida,se sentó sobre las fuertes piernas del ejecutivo,rodeando con sus brazos el fuerte cuello y sonriendo._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-¿El qué?-Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia._

_-El vestido-.Respondió ella preocupada-.Por cierto..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué es esta cosa dura...?_

_Llevó sus manos hasta su trasero,pero una de las manos de él se lo impidió.La alzó bruscamente,tirándola sobre el sofa y se alzó,totalmente encorbado,para correr hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras él,con pestillo.Tal y como creía,Sakuno le siguió.¿Por qué tenía que tener pensamientos de humana?_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¡De fábula!-Exclamó mirándose la entrepierna._

_-¿Seguro?Tu voz suena ronca..._

_-No importa...-Murmuró deslizando la correa de su pantalón-.Ves a esperar fuera..._

_-¿Fuera?_

_-En el salón-.Indico-.Si llega la comida,paga con la cartera que hay en mi chaqueta...¡corre!_

_Los pasos de la muñeca se escucharon por el pequeño pasillo y suspiró.Estaba claramente que su erección era grande.¡Y sin haber sido necesario tocarla!Y,¿ahora qué?Nada.Tendría que ser él mismo el que calmara su excitación.¡Si al menos fuera real!_

_Se sentó a mala leche sobre la tapa del bater,bufando molesto,a la vez que descendió sus pantalones,seguidos por sus boxers.Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rollo de papel,mientras que su otra mano,se entretenía en dar placer sobre su miembro.Arriba abajo,abajo arriba.¡Y la única imagen que aparecía en su mente era la de aquella muñeca!¡Maldición!¡Estaba por correrse pensando en ella!¿Estaba?No.¡Terminó solo con su imagen!_

_-¡Mierda!-Gritó._

_Tras lavarse,salió al salón,donde el olor a comida llegó hasta su olfato.Sakuno había pagado tal y como le había indicado,dando de propina un billete de 50 euros.Aquella cena le saldría cara.Sin embargo,sonrió.Tenía la mesa preparada y solo faltaba la comida._

_-Gracias-.Agradeció sentándose-.¿Tu no comes comida humana,cierto?_

_-¿Eh?No-.Negó la muñeca-.Mi comida son los besos que me das._

_-No te he dado ninguno-.Se quejó,y sin saber por qué,sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín-.Y no esperes que lo haga._

_-¡Entonces no podré vivir contigo!-Exclamó Sakuno,sujetándose con fuerza de uno de los brazos de él-.¡Tienes que besarme!¡Dí que me besarás!_

_-No tengo por qué hacerlo-.Se negó._

_-Entonces...¿Por qué me compró...?_

_Ryoma suspiró,llevando hasta su boca un trozo de carne._

_-Yo no te compré.Eres un regalo en pruebas._

_La boca "femenina" se abrió en un gemido de frustración y dolor.Dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja con la comida que faltaba y se sentó en la silla contraria,con las manos entre sus piernas,la cabeza gacha y los ojos amenazantes de lágrimas.¿Es que también podía llorar?_

_-Ey,venga,no llores-.Rogó suspirando-.No deberías de hacerme demasiado caso.Estoy algo cansado.Hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo.Solo eso..._

_-Mientes..._

_-¿Cómo?-Exclamó sorprendido._

_-Tengo un sensor...para saber si mientes o no,a la vez que puedo comprender si estás enfermo y demás cosas.Sé que mientes.Tu...no me quieres aquí contigo..._

_-¡Ey!-Exclamó molesto-.Pues si lo sabes...¿por qué me...?_

_-Porque tengo la esperanza de que me quieras como yo a ti._

_-Haber-.Dijo dejando el tenedor sobre el plato,un muy serio hombre-.¿Explícame,por favor,cómo podría amarte de golpe y porrazo?El corazón de los seres vivos no está hecho como el vuestro,que le das a un botón y ya decide como amar a una persona._

_El joven llevó una mano hasta su frente,para mirar atentamente lo que estaba comiendo._

_-Mierda...soy alergico a esto...-Se quejó-.¿Cuándo he pedido esto?_

_Sakuno se levantó,al tiempo en que perdió el conocimiento._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Se llevó una mano hasta la frente,para calibrar su temperatura,al igual que miró sus brazos,pecho y piernas.Ni gota de un sarpullido,ni malestar,nada.

-Estamos creadas con base de conocimientos médicos.Se les suelen llamar primeros auxilios,pero somos mejores-.Explicó Sakuno-.Por ello,no tendrás nada en tu piel,ni malestar alguno.Espero haber hecho bien mi trabajo.

-Perfecto-.Admiró el Echizen-.Ni mi madre me habría curado mejor.

-Me...alegro...

La castaña se cayó sobre la cama,pesadamente.Ryoma se acercó hasta ella,intentando levantarla,pero pesaba demasiado.La miró extrañado y buscó a su alrededor.Una mano fria se posó sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento...ya sé que no quieres tener que recargarme,pero gasté toda mi energía al curarte...entenderé que me apages...Ha sido un placer...conocerte,ser tu novia y cuidarte...

Lentamente,los ojos se cerraron,la mano que le rozaba la mejilla cayó sobre el colchón.Un lijero chasquido resonó en el lugar.

-Energia...agotadaaa...

Ryoma la miró confuso.El cuerpo yacía frio y pesaba al menos una tonelada.Realmente había perdido la energia,y todo por curarle.Seguramente,si hubiera estado solo,habría podido hasta morir.Pero volver a encenderla,significaba tenerla rondando una vez más por la casa,y dios sabe si tendría que volver a encerrarse con urgencia en el baño.Sin embargo,ver ese cuerpo quieto,sin calor alguno,aparte de ponerle los pelos de punta al creer que era alguien muerto,también,por alguna extraña razón,le daba tristeza.El silencio que tanto le gustaba,derepente le parecía aburrido.

Sí,quizás no era tan mala idea tenerla despierta.Claro,que,solo hasta que se la llevaran.Él no podía encariñarse con nadie ni con nada.Cuando llegara el momento,se la entregaría a Sadaharu con total tranquilidad,volviendo a reinar el silencio y la tranquilidad.Algo que realmente le gustaba,para qué negarlo.Sí,solo era eso.No necesitaba nada más.

Se apuntilló con una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón.Se echó hacia delante,quedando su rostro justo frente al de ella.Tragó saliva.Jamás en su vida había dudado tanto y sentido tantos nervios por besar.Pero en ese momento estaba con un verdadero flan.Pese a que el cuerpo estaba perdiendo lentamente el calor,aquellos labios aún estaban rosados.Posó sus dedos sobre estos,rozándolos con delicadeza con las yemas de sus dedos.Eran tan suaves.¿Pudiera ser que le gustara besarlos?

-Es un robot...maldición...un robot...precioso.

Apartó suavemente los dedos,para apoyar ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza y cuerpo de la "chica".Rompió la poca separación que les quedaba y pegó sus labios a los frios.Bajo los suyos,los que estaba besando,fueron tomando,más y más calor,a la vez que el cuerpo comenzó a sonar de nuevo,caldeándose.Se apartó,apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos y tomando una hebra castaña entre sus dedos.Los rojizos ojos se abrieron,mirándole asombrada.

-¿Por qué?...-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Me aburría-.Respondió sonriendo-.Además...tenía que agradecerte por haberme cuidado.

Sakuno sonrió,se lanzó contra él,abrazándolo.Por suerte,había recuperado su peso "humano",sin embargo,estaba claro.Tendría que recurrir demasiadas veces al baño y a su mano mágica.

Continuará...

**¡¡Bueno,hasta aquí!De veras siento que sea tan cortito,pero hay tormenta y no puedo tener el ordenador tanto tiempo encendido n.nU.Mi ahora responde n.n.**

-**Sakuritah-**Jejeje,un placer verte por aquí n.n.¡¡Sí,Ryoma sufrirá!!¡¡Y mucho!!Jujujuju...mi será mala malosa,nya:3.

**anni fer**Me alegra que te guste n.n.Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo n.n.Espero te guste n.n.

**CiNtHiA:¡**Wolas!Sí,es un robot n.n.Creada por la mágica mano de InuiXD.

**Laura:¡**Sí,va a sufrir!Sus visitas al baño,creo que van a crecerXD.¡Y Nanjiro también tiene que dar de las suyas!XD.¡Mi feliz al verte por aquí,wapetona!n.n

**Ritsuka.Uchiha****:¡¡**Wolita!!XD,Pos no sé si parecerá,la verdad,porque no lo he visto n.nU.Pero vamos,no era esa mi itención ú.ú.Si,mi siempre continua pronto n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:XD,Sí,Nanjiro será un gran pesado,jujuju.No,Ryoma no es virgen para nada.O.o-..¿¡Tu también a Chobits!?T.TNo era esa mi intención.XD,pero bueno.Sí,su idea se truncóXD.Ahora es novia!!Wiii!XD.Tengo muchas ideas para hacerle sufrir,jujujuju.¡Muchas gracias por leer esta también n.n!

**Arihdni**:¡Anda,mira!XD.Saber marionete me dió la ideaXD.No,que va,hace mucho tiempo que ya la tenía en mente n.n.Lo que no sabía como meter a Sakuno en la vida de Ryoma de esa forma,¿y quien mejor que Nanjiro?XD.¡Gracias por leer!

Debi:¡¡Nyoo!!Jamás me enfadaré contigo!!¡Al rebés,te lo agradezco mucho!! nOn.¡Mi es feliz por verte por aquí también!¡Me alegra mucho también que te gusten n.n!Eso me hace feliz n.n.¡Mi ya continuó n.n.Espero que te guste n.n.Un besito.

** Bueno,ya me despido n.n.En el próximo que nos veremos,será "la llamada del vampiro" n.n.Un besito a todos y cuídense motto!!**


	3. ¿Cambio?

**¡¡¡Wolita!!Ya volví con otro capítulo!!n.n.Siento haber tardado,pero no sé por qué,mi internet no funcionaba bienOoO...¿estaría en huelga?Capaz u.u.Bueno,aquí les dejo n.n.**

**_Capítulo3:¿Cambios?_**

Los muchos papeles que ocupaban su mesa era lo de menos en ese momento.Lo que más le preocupaba,era la mujer que en ese momento estaba de parto ante él.

-Tomoka-.Gruñó mientras llamaba a una ambulancia-.Te dije que te tomaras la baja por maternidad...

-Pero...auch...vete a saber...lo que harías sin mi...

-Pues,no sé...me las habría apañado..

Una fuerte mano apretó la suya,al momento en que una nueva contracción llegó hasta el abultado vientre de la joven madre.

-¡Se acabó!-Gritó Tomoka-.¡Horio se capa!

-¡Oh,Dios!-Exclamó Ryoma con miedo-.No quisiera estar en el mismo lugar que Horio...

-¡Es que los tios lo veis muy facil,coño!

Ryoma tragó saliva,rezando porque la ambulancia llegara cuanto antes y por no tener que escuchar los muchos gritos histéricos de una madre principiante y la mar de cabreada.

-Vosotros,la meteis,dejais el huevo y os largais,mientras que nosotras tenemos que cargar con el difunto.

-Esto...Tomoka...deberías de decirselo a Horio..

-¡Ni hablar de ese desgraciado!¿Dónde está ahora?

-Lo acabo de llamar,va hacia el hospital.

-¡Y su hijo parece querer nacer aquí,joder!-Gritó de nuevo Osakada,provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza-.Ryoma...por favor...

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañado-.¿Qué quieres?

-Yo...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero...

-¿Qué?

-...¡¡Matar al hijo puta de Horio!!

Para su suerte,la ambulancia terminó de llegar,y llevarse a la mujer.No obstante,como buen amigo que era,se vió obligado a seguirles hasta el hospital con su coche,para así,en el momento justo,felicitar a los recientes padres,si es que su amigo llegaba a quedar vivo.Para la suerte de este,cuando Tomoka vió a su recien nacido,deseó tener otro más.

-Felicidades-.Felicitó felizmente-.Un niño,además-.Aclaró.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó Horio sonriente-.Haber cuando pones tu el huevo en el mundo-.Le picó.

-Si puede ser,nunca,amigo mio.

Cuando abandonó el hospital,aún resonaban sus propias palabras en su cabeza.Tener un hijo era una verdadera responsabilidad,y todavía más,si no había encontrado la mujer que deseaba como madre de sus retoños.Suspiró,montado en su ferraly negro.No tenía ni pizca de volver a la oficina y con la baja de Tomoka,tendría que encontrar otra suplente.Realmente,aquel puesto ocupado por ella,era gloria para su estres.¿Qué haría ahora sin ella?

Miró atentamente la hora en su reloj de muñeca.Podría ir directamente a casa,darse una ducha y salir a tomar una copa,mientras que,Madeline,su mujer de limpieza,terminaba de limpiar en su casa.Fue entonces cuando recordó.

-Sakuno...

Con todo el trabajo del día,se le había olvidado por completo,que,desde las siete y media de la mañana que había salido,su "muñeca",se encontraba sola en su casa.La había dejado durmiendo en su cuarto y ni se había atrevido a abrir la puerta.Una vez más,no.Ya había tenido bastante.

Desde que la había besado para recargar su batería,se había vuelto totalmente indiferente con ella.¿¡Cómo había podido besar a una máquina!?Aquello no era normal.Para nada.Seguro que ningún otro hombre estaba viviendo lo mismo que él.Un momento...uno sí que lo estaba viviendo.

Momoshiro Takeshi.

Aparcó el coche justo al lado de uno bastante conocido.Aquel jaguar negro solo podía pertenecer a su amigo,así que,por suerte,se encontraba en casa.Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.Aquel tonto abogado,había ahorrado hasta el punto de morirse de hambre,por tal de tener un coche de lujo y vivía en un simple apartamento.

Llamó y tras esperar unos minutos,Momoshiro apareció tras la puerta.Vestido con una simple camisa blanca,medio abierta y en boxers.Ryoma alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-No me jodas que se te pegaron las sábanas.

-Hola a ti también,Ryoma-,contestó molesto el abogado-.No,no se me pegaron las sábanas,que son ya las cuatro de la tarde.¿Qué quieres?

-El hijo de Horio acaba de nacer.

-¿Ah,sí?-Exclamó Momoshiro asombrado-.No sabía que estaba embarazada su mujer.

-Claro,como siempre terminas bebiendo más de la cuenta,no te enteras de nada-.Murmuró el empresario-.Por cierto,¿existe alguna razón especial para que todavía no me hallas invitado a entrar?

-Mmmm...déjame pensar...Sí.

Ryoma le miró asombrado,dió un paso atrás,encojiéndose de hombros y apunto de marcharse,pero la mano de Momoshiro le retuvo.

-Espera,necio-.Le llamó-.Estoy molesto porque me colgastes el telefono-.Recordó-.¿Es que pasó algo con tu muñequita?

Ryoma se zafó rápidamente del agarre de su amigo,como si através de su mano pudiera sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo.Le miró con ira,para sonreir maliciosamente.

-¿De verdad me ves tan necesitado como para montármelo con una muñeca?

-Tio,yo tampoco estaba necesitado,pero creéme,estas muñecas son las leches como amantes.¿Sabes lo que son capaces de hacer?

-Prefiero no saberlo y seguir con las mujeres de carne y hueso.¿¡Cómo has podido tirartela!?

-¿Por qué no?¿Es que acaso a ti no te gusta tu muñeca?

Ryoma llevó nerviosamente una mano hasta su bolsillo,recordando entonces que había decidido dejar de fumar.Jamás le había gustado aquel hábito,sin embargo,era realmente necesario cuando estaba entre la espalda y la pared.

-No es que me disguste...

-¿Entonces?

-Pero tampoco lo veo bien-.Terminó apresuradamente-.¿No tienes un cigarro?

-Sabes que no fumo-,contestó Momoshiro con una sonrisa triunfante-.Además,creí que decias que furmar era un mal hábito y una barbarie para los pulmones.

-Y así es-.Respondió indiferente-.¿Qué más da por uno?De todas maneras,venía haber si sabías de que forma puedo desacerme de la muñeca.Intentó llamar a Inui,pero no lo coje.Ese bastardo...

-Lógico-.Suspiró Takeshi-.Nadie quiere que te desagas de ella.

-No entiendo por qué-.Protestó como un niño pequeño-.Yo estoy felizmente con mi vida sexual.

-Ya,por eso cada mes cambias de pareja.

-¡Ey!-Exclamó molesto-.Que con Iwa llevo más de tres mese...¡Oh,no!¡Como Iwa llege y encuentre a Sakuno,se armará la gorda!

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó extrañado el otro-.¿Quién es Sakuno?

-¡La muñeca!Le puse...ese...nombre...

-¡Ah,claro!-Exclamó sarcásticamente Momoshiro-,como no te importa la chica,le has puesto nombre porque te aburrias,¿cierto?

-¿Es que tu no se lo has puesto a la tuya?

-Pues sí.Se llama Ann.¿Quieres verla?

-No,gracias-.Negó Ryoma-.Tengo que irme a casa...

-¡Ok!-Exclamó Momoshiro divertido-.¡Espero que sobrevivas!

-¡Vete a cagar un poco!

Eso fue lo último que gritó a su compañero,sin embargo,siguió maldiciendo mientras conducía hasta su casa.Iwa Motomiya,la hija de un famoso empresario,modelo y de veintiun años de edad.La conoció en una de las muchas fiestas de su padre y comenzó a sentir atracción.Pero una mera atracción sexual.No sentía nada más allá del mundo.Sabía de sobras que aquella mujer era realmente celosa y si se encontraba a Sakuno en aquel lugar,le daría exactamente igual que fuera una muñeca.Su casa peligraba con ser rota.

Aparcó rápidamente el coche y miró el reloj.Las ocho y media.¡Justamente esa hora!Seguramente,Iwa habría ido para ir a cenar con él.¡Su cara de asombro sería increible cuando Sakuno,a la cual no le había negado abrir la puerta,lo hiciera y se encontraran!

Corrió lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron,aún más,al descubrir el Chervoler azul de la joven.Subió hasta su apartamento y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Al fin llegas!-Exclamó una voz femenina.

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamó jadeando-.Pero tenía demasiado trabajo,mi secretaria se puso de parto,fui a ver a Momoshiro,el tio al final no respondió mis preguntas...y...

Sakuno apareció tras un sofa,incorporándose.Llevaba puesto un uniforme de sirvienta,negro,con un delantal blanco y con flecos del mismo color.Llevó una mano hasta su rostro,exactamente hasta su nariz,al momento en que la joven corrió hasta él.Aquel insinuante vestido,dejaba entrever las curvaturas de sus senos,demasiados saltarines en ese momento.¿Serían suaves y saltarían igual sobre él?

-¡Oh,joder!-Exclamó-.¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¿A dónde vas?-Exclamó la mujer que había ignorado.

-¡Al bañoooo!

Las dos se quedaron estáticas.Sakuno se arrugó sobre sí misma,a la vez que continuó con la limpieza tras el sofa.Realmente estaba limpio,pero por tal de evitar la dura mirada que aquella preciosa humana posaba en su cuerpo,era suficiente.

Se había levantado cuando Ryoma se había marchado,sin tener tiempo alguno a despedirse de su "novio".Aquello la había dejado realmente triste,pero lo había aceptado.Seguramente,tendría prisa.Había leido la nota dejada sobre la mesa,informándola de que vendría una mujer a limpiar.Sin embargo,solo una llamada en el contestador y la mujer que ahora se encontraba en ese lugar,observándola de arriba abajo.Nada más verla,había comenzado a preguntar muchas cosas y lo único que se le ocurrió decir,fue que era la limpiadora.Buscó entre la mucha ropa de Ryoma y encontró aquel vestido.Sus datos hablaban claramente de que a los hombres les gustaba esos vestidos y sería el indicado,así que no dudó en ponerselo,sin embargo,Ryoma,nada más verla,corría hasta el baño.¿Es que quería vomitar?

Cuando finalmente salió,se encontraba apunto de cambiar el agua y comida de Karupin,el cual no había cesado de estar con ella en todo el día.Le encantaba aquel animal,aunque,no podía ni compararse con el tacto caliente de su "novio",el cual,estaba sentado en el sofa,frente a la visita,que según había dicho,se llamaba Iwa.Sin embargo,en su base de datos,no entraba para nada.

-Cada vez te buscas sirvientas más jóvenes-.Habló sensualmente aquella mujer.¿Así que Ryoma prefería ese tono de voz?-.Teniéndome a mi.

-Te equivocas-.Negó Ryoma suspirando-.Ella...

Sakuno se colocó tras la chica y le hizo señas de silencio.Ryoma frunció las cejas y afirmó.

-Está substituyendo a la de costumbre.Solo eso.No te comas más la cabeza.¿Quieres tomar algo?-Preguntó levantándose.

-Lo de siempre,querido,lo de siempre.

Ryoma sonrió,acariciando la mejilla de la mujer con una sonrisa,la cual,casi ignorándolo,tomó un periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a ellos.Caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina y se acercó a la nevera,haciendo señas a Sakuno de que se acercara.Esta le siguió y como si de dos niños traviesos se trataran,se agacharon,escondiéndose tras la barra de la cocina.

-¿Cuánto lleva aquí?-Preguntó.

-Dos horas,cinco minutos y diez segundos-.Respondió Sakuno.

-Malo-.Gruñó-.¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Solo preguntas,que quien era,que por qué estaba aquí...ect,ect...

-Ya veo...¿Por qué te haces pasar por sirvienta...?y...¿Por qué has urgado en el armario contrario al que saqué tu ropa?

-No lo sé...fue el primero que abrí y vi esta ropa...¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Qué que le pasa?-Exclamó Ryoma sintiendo su sangre hervir-.¡Qué fue un regalo de mi padre!Con eso se explica todo...mierda...

-¿Qué?

-Eso sigue sin explicar,¿el por qué te has echo pasar por mi criada?

-Es que la tensión de esa mujer estaba realmente alterada y creí que si le decía que era tu novia...

-No lo eres-.Negó rápidamente el chico-.Escucha,finjiré que lo eres porque me lo has pedido,pero luego hablaremos de esto.

Se alzó y llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón.Falló.Buscó con la mirada,pero no encontró lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué busca?-Preguntó Sakuno todavía agachada.

-¡Oh,por dios,levántante!-Rogó ronco-.Necesito tabaco...

Sakuno suspiró,alzándose y abriendo a la vez la nevera,para entregarle una fria ponta.

-Esto es mejor que el tabaco.Creéme.

-Te creo-.Respondió con una sonrisa-.Pero esto no me calmará los nervios.

-Los nervios dan un alto índice de calvicie en los hombres.

Si las miradas matasen,Sakuno ya sería vegetal.No era un hombre realmente presumido,pero le gustaba estar pulcro y tener,al menos,el suficiente cabello,sin calvas ni feos peluquines,arriesgandose a que todas las miradas cayeran sobre él gritando:"¡¡Lleva rata,lleva rata!!".

-Ryoma,¿te falta mucho?-Preguntó Iwa suspirando-.Quisiera ir a cenar,tengo hambre.

-Pues entonces,vamos-.Zanjó-.Antes iremos a casa.

-¿No pensarás que me valla a ir a casa?-Gruñó con un tono sensual la mujer-.He venido a verte,cariño.

Ryoma se apresuró a llevarse a la joven hasta el exterior,para dejar una furtiva mirada en la casa.Sus ojos se encontraron con unos rojizos,los cuales,le miraban realmente apenados.Volteó varias veces la cabeza y negó.Ella solo era una máquina,nada más.

"_estas muñecas son la leche como amantes.¿Sabes lo que son capaces de hacer?"_

¿Amantes?¿Realmente,pues,Sakuno le amaba?No.Seguramente,si borraran su memoria,jamás volvería a acordarse de él.No había las mismas posibilidades que una persona.Era imposible que llegara a recordarle después.Así pues,disfrutó lo más que pudo de esa cena.Sabiendo de sobras que Iwa querría compartir una buena noche de sexo,sin embargo,¿sería posible?

Regresaron más tarde que de constumbre,cosa que asombró a su acompañante.La casa estaba totalmente oscura y silenciosa.Se encaminaron hacia la habitación.Miró de reojo la puerta cerrada de el cuarto de "su" "muñeca".Suspiró y terminó de dirijir la marcha hasta el dormitorio,rezando porque Sakuno no hubiera entrado en el lugar.Al contrario.Estaba todo perfectamente decorado,con un dulce olor a vainilla y flores sobre la cama.Iwa sonrió abrazándose a él,sin embargo,su rostro era de total seriedad.Estaba siendo mentiroso consigo mismo.No podía tener sexo con una mujer que tampoco amaba y...menos con Sakuno en la casa.

-Lo siento,Iwa...¿Podrías marcharte a casa?

-¿Qué?-Exclamó la mujer asombrada-.Ryoma...¿me estás echando?

-Es una manera suave de decirtelo-.La miró seriamente,amenzante-.¿O prefieres de otra forma?

-¡Vete al cuerno!

Iwa cerró con brusquedad la puerta,mientras que él quitó su chaqueta,dejándola sobre un sofá,pasando a desabrocharse la oscura camisa,mientras que caminó hacia la habitación contraria.Abrió la puerta y se llevó el susto de su vida.Sakuno no se encontraba en la cama.Sin embargo,rodó sus ojos por la habitación,hasta llegar al armario,donde el filo de la falda del uniforme sobresalía.Sonrió y abrió una de las puertas.

Sakuno se encontraba sentada entre las muchas mantas,con las manos en sus orejas,los ojos cerrados y encojida.Se arrodilló a su lado y cojió una de las trenzas que colgaban.Al momento,Sakuno se volvió hacia él,mirándole sorprendida.

-Yo...lo siento...hice ruido,¿Verdad?

-Iie...-Negó sin dejar de sonreir,a la vez que desacía el cabello-.Iwa se ha ido.

-Pero...¿por qué?...Yo...hize todo...lo dejé todo...

Las lágrimas brotaron de los rojizos ojos,siendo recojidas por los dedos del Echizen,el cual,llevó uno de ellos hasta sus labios y con cuidado,lo lamió.

-Son...lágrimas de verdad-.Informó Sakuno-.No contenemos nada que pueda herir a los humanos...no somos máquinas de gerra.

-Shuu...

Para su asombro,Ryoma la alzó.Pesaba lo justo que debía y por ello,el peso que generalmente debía tomar,no era nada comparado con eso de ahora.Le miró confusa,pestañeando varias veces y dejando que el joven empresario la llevara hasta su dormitorio.La tendíó con suavidad sobre la cama esparciendo ante el contacto los muchos pétalos que ella misma había preparado para la noche de amor entre los humanos.

-Tu...te mereces más esto-.Murmuró el hombre-.No me preguntes exactamente por qué...pero...te lo mereces...

-Yo...

-Por una vez,te dejaré dormir conmigo-.Zanjó,apagando la luz y acostándose a su lado-.Buenas noches...Sakuno...

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-...No lo sé...soy novia en prácticas...

_**XxxxxX**_

La noche había sido la más cómoda que jamás habría conseguido dormir.Se sorprendió a sí mismo,abrazado al cuerpo de la "muñeca" y con el cuerpo totalmente relajado.Bostezó,tomando la taza de chocolate con leche(un buen colacao de toda la vida),para desayunar,por parte de la castaña.

-Es muy tarde,¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Más tarde-.Respondió encendiendo la televisión-.Vístete.

-Pero si ya...

-Digo que te cambies de ropa,saldremos.

Sakuno le miró maravillada y hasta juraría que vió brillos en los rojizos ojos.Aquello solo le provocó una sonrisa sastifecha.Cerró la televisión y se dirijió hasta su cuarto,para recojer su sudadera rojiza.Por un día que no vistiera de ejecutivo,no se estrellaría el mundo.Miró la puerta que se mantenía cerrada,justo al momento,se abrió.

-¡Lista!-Exclamó Sakuno sonriendo.

Caminó hacia él,el cual afirmó.

-Vamos,pues-.Ordenó.

Sakuno acarició a Karupín,con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pórtate bien,Karupin-.Murmuró sobre el ronroneo del gato.

-Venga...-Gruñó Ryoma desde la puerta.Jamás le había gustado esperar-.Démonos prisa.

-¡Sí!

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y nada más montar,Sakuno se quedó mirando hacia un lugar.Ryoma la miró,para seguir la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Esa máquina...está triste-.Murmuró-.Siempre sola y nadie le agradece que vigile tanto tiempo.

-Yo sí se lo agradezco-.Sonrió él-.Gracias a ella no nos roban.

Sakuno sonrió de nuevo,cojiéndose de su brazo.

-Por cierto...¿a dónde vamos?

-De compras...

Continuará...

**Bueno,ya se terminó este capítulo n.n.Espero les gustara n.n.Ryoma tuvo que volver a correr al bañoXD.Pero se volvió más amable con Sakuno n/n.**

**En fin...ahora mi contesta n.n.**

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wola!Muchas gracias por leer n.n.Sí,Ryoma las pasará,bien mal,si puedoXD.

**anni fer**Eso de la mano mágica,lo saqué de mi primoXD,Que siempre lo dice¬¬,pervertido...¡Muchas gracias por leer n.n.!

Ri**tsuka.Uchiha**:No,no vi chobits n.nU.Pero me haré con ella,haber n.n.XD,Creo que por los mundos de YupiXD.

**Laura**:Tienes razon u.u.En el anime solo sufre Sakuno T.TPorque sufra un poco en los fics,no creo que se mueraXD.Ayer ya subí sabor a música n.n.¡Ryoma caerá,datteba...digo,sí,siXD!Mil gracias por tu apoyo n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**Jujuju,me alegra que te gustara n.n.Siento la cortezT.TEste fue un poco más largo n.n.¡Sí,la muñeca de Momo es Ann n.n.!Me pregunto como lo habrás sabidoXD.Broma n-nXD.dentro de lo que cabe,ahi que entender a Ryoma,porque piensa que nunca a visto a Sakuno,es un regalo de Nanjiro y se la han metido a fuerza en su vida n.nU.Sí!Mi continuará actualizando!El próximo es el de "recuerdos del pasado" n.nCuandito que cuelge este,comienzo a escribir el capí y si todo va bien,o para esta noche lo tengo,o para mañana.n.n.Tu también cuídate,por fi n-n.

**Esmeraldy**:Jejeje,gracias por leer n.n.No es la primera vez que hago a Ryoma usando su mano mágicaXD.Sí,el tio no quiere usar su juegueteT.TMira que se lo he puesto a juegoXD.

**serenity-princess**¡Gracias por leer!n.n.¡Mi también quiere un muñeco de esos!XD.Uno de Eiji,otro de Ryoma y otro de KaidohXD(Sí,que pasa?soy rara ú.ùU)

**-Sakuritah**-:¡Wola! n.n.Sí,sufrira,al menos en este volvió al baño corrensos...XD.De todas maneras,tampoco sufrirá mucho,porque si no,también hago sufrir a la pobre SakunoTT.TTY no quiero u.u.Ya he sido demasiado mala con ellaXD.Un besito n.n.

**anonimo**!:¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo!n.n.Me alegra mucho que te gusten n.n.O//O...Uno de tus fics favoritos?Diossss!!Qué vergüenza!!¡Dios...¡qué feliz!XD.Sí,vale,toy un poco locaXD.Un beso n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí n. ya dije,espero que les gustara n.n.Si tienen alguna duda,me dicen,por fi n.n.**

**Cuídense mucho n.n.**


	4. como una mujer

**¡Wola a todos!n.n**

**Ya regresé con el siguiente capítulo n.n.Siento la demora,aunque no fue mucha,dado que anoche colgé "sabor a música"XD.Bueno,en este capítulo,no tengo mucho que decir,aparte de que disfruten,como siempre(o eso espero n.n.)**

**_Capítulo4:Como una mujer._**

Aquello parecía realmente de locos.Nadie se daba cuenta de que la joven que caminaba colgada de su brazo,era una "muñeca" creada por el loco de Sadaharu Inui.Todos los observaban con atención,adoración e incluso celos,por parte de ambos sexos.Sonrió.Aquello realmente alzaba su ego todavía más.Por un parte,se sentía orgulloso de poder acompañar a alguien que fuera realmente hermosa.Porque todo había que decirlo,aquella "muñeca" podría ser bien considerada como una obra de arte.Por todos era sabido que Ryoma Echizen podría conquistar a cualquier mujer,sin embargo,siempre iba rodeado de alguna figura femenina,pero jamás,de una como la de ahora.Tan simple,bella y sonriente,sonrisa de sinceridad.

-Y dime,car...

-Ryoma-.Le ordenó.

-Ryoma...-.Repitió automáticamente Sakuno-.¿Para quién vamos a comprar ropa?Es para disculparte con Iwa,¿Verdad?

-Iie-.Negó él sonriendo,a la vez que se detenía frente a una puerta y empujaba el pomo con fuerza-.Es para ti.

Sakuno le miró asombrada,pero el asombro de Ryoma no sería el único que llegara hasta ella.La tienda en la que habían entrado era un almacén realmente enorme,con todas las secciones posibles para mujeres.Se volvió hacia su acompañante,sin poder creerse lo que veía.

-Pero...esto es demasiado-.Murmuró.

-Puedo permitírmelo-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros Echizen-.Ahora,elijamos ropa normal y corriente.Después,iremos a por algunos vestidos elegantes,maquillaje y joyas...no tengo mucha idea de esto,pero supongo que en tu base de datos tendrás cosas,¿no es así?

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó Sakuno felizmente-.¡Tu déjamelo a mi!

-Eso ya no me suena bien...-Murmuró con miedo Ryoma-.Las mujeres os volveís locas a la hora de comprar.

Y no le faltaba razón al pobre hombre.Jamás,en todos sus veinticinco años,había echo el esfuerzo de acompañar a una mujer a comprar ropas,sin embargo,ahora lo estaba haciendo con Sakuno.¿Razón?La desconocía.Solo podía pensar que era realmente divertido estar con ella comprando.Era cansado y hasta podría llegar a ser aburrido,e incluso,excitante.Demasiado para su gusto.Aquellos modelitos,ahora que por fin se había fijado en la ropa que siempre se dedicaba a sacar de los cuerpos femeninos,sin inmutarse en mirarlos si quiera,eran realmente excitantes en aquel cuerpo.Las faldas minis habían cobrado sentido y pese a que Sakuno terminó por negarse a comprarlas,debido a que creía que la cara de su "novio" era una verdadera muestra de horror,Ryoma,por tal de verla contenta,accedió a que se la comprara.

Y a la hora de aquellos cosmeticos que,también por primera vez,creyó innecesarios en una piel tan limpia y morena como la de su "robot".Sin embargo,cuando esta había hinchado los mofletes con rabia,se había visto golpeado por una gran capa de polvo,que lo único que hizo fue volver su rostro aún más claro,estornudos y divertidas risas de Sakuno.

Por último,se había tenido que comportar como el príncipe de cenicienta,probando zapatos a los pies de la castaña.Realmente aquel tacto era agradable y seguramente,si no hubieran estado en un lugar tan público,habría besado aquellas lujoriosas piernas que asomaban por la falda azulada que portaba la joven.Aquello de calzar a una mujer podría llegar a ser peligroso,y no por ser golpeado,si no,excitado.¿Acaso tendría realmente problemas de genes?¿Estaban saliendo a la luz los genes de su padre?Sería posible.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y frotó su estómago.Sakuno sonrió y señaló un restaurante,advirtiendo los deseos del joven empresario,pero,¿cómo entrar en un lugar así y comer solamente él?Aquello lo tomarían como un maltratador de mujeres que come ante su mujer sin preocuparse de lo que ella sintiera.

-No,mejor regresemos a casa-.Aconsejó-.¿O es que quieres ver más ropa?

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakuno nerviosa-.¡Demasiada llevo ya!

-Por una vez estamos deacuerdo-.Respondió,mirando de reojo las muchas bolsas que portaba en su mano izquierda-.Veremos si el ascensor nos deja subir.

Aquello provocó una divertida risa en su acompañante,a la cual se vió obligado a tomar de la mano,al momento en que un enorme hombre se golpeó con ella.Sin embargo,quien peor quedó,fue aquel burdo hombre.Su dolor de hombro duraría años.Sonrió,complacido al menos de aquello.

-Sabes cocinar,¿cierto?

-¡Claro!-Exclamó felizmente la "chica"-.¡Te prepararé lo que quieras!

-Ummm...Pescado al horno-.Pidió.

-¡Ok!Te lo haré para que te chupes los dedos.

-Ya veremos...

Así pues,regresaron hasta su casa.Mientras que Ryoma dejó las bolsas en su sitio,colocando cada cosa en su sitio,pues odiaba con fuerza el desorden,Sakuno se dedicó a preparar aquel plato para con sumo cuidado todos los vestidos,encargándose de dejar un conjunto fuera.Abrió los vacios cajones y con un nerviosismo jamás creido en él,colocó la ropa interior,para cerrar rápidamente todo y regresar al salón.Se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá y acarició a Karupín.

-Sakuno-.La llamó.

-¿Um?-Preguntó esta mirándole,con un cuchillo entre sus manos-.¿Ocurre algo?

-Así das miedo...

-¿Eh?-.Exclamó mirándose la mano con el cuchillo-.¡Oh,perdona!-.Dijo dejando el cuchillo-.¿Qué pasaba?

-Queria decirte,que luego,después de comer,me acompañarás a la oficina.

-¿A la oficina?-Preguntó confusa.

-Sí,serás mi nueva secretaria,al menos,hasta que Tomoka regrese,o escoja otra.¿Podrás?

-¡Claro que podré!-Exclamó eufórica Sakuno.¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerla más feliz que estar con su "novio"-.¡Estaré encantada de ayudarte!

-Tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo-.La advirtió-.Quizás no sea buena idea...

-¡Oh,no por favor!-Exclamó Sakuno acercándose hasta él rápidamente y arrodillándose,para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas con las manos-.¡Déjame ir contigo!¡Quiero ayudarte!

-Está bien-.Accedió,acariciando la castaña cabeza.

-¡Gracias!

Aquello estaba siendo de locos.Cierto era que no quería otra secretaria que no fuera Tomoka,por ello,encontró la solución en Sakuno,la cual parecía estar realmente feliz con ello.Por otro lado,él tampoco las tenía todas consigo.Llevar a Sakuno a la empresa inquiría el riesgo de que se encontrara con muchos rostros bastantes cabreados,como muchas veces le había pasado a Tomoka.Sin embargo,esta tenía el suficiente caracter para encararles y obligarles incluso a pedirle perdón,cosa de la cual,estaba seguro que Sakuno no tenía.La vaía tan frágil...

-La comida está lista-.Informó Sakuno inconsciente de los pensamientos de su dueño-.Espero que te guste...

-Haber-.Se interesó-.Yo seré el juez.

Lentamente,llevó un trozo de el pescado que tanto le gustaba,hasta la boca,y poco le faltó para ver las estrellas.

-¡Está delicioso!-Exclamó Ryoma-.¡Identico al que preparaba mi madre!

-¡Qué bien!-Se alegró Sakuno-.Aunque...es normal...tal y como tu dices...soy una máquina...

-¿Sabes,jovencita?-,Continuó el hombre,ignorándola-.Apartir de ahora creo que se acabó la comida a domicilio.Ojalá pudieras probar lo que has cocinado.

La tomó con delicadeza de una de sus manos para llevarla hasta su boca y besar la suave piel.Sonrió,al sentir el claro sonrojo que había subido a ella y por una vez,sintió deseos de felicitar a Inui por su buen trabajo.Soltó aquella delicada mano y continuó comiendo aquel delicioso pescado.

Aquel día por suerte,no tenía demasiado trabajo en la oficina,así que podría permitirse el lujo de enseñar a Sakuno con total tranquilidad.Y así fue.Nada más entrar en su despacho,le indicó su lugar,donde se encontraba cada expediente,el telefono,la agenda,todo.Sakuno aprendía rápido,por supuesto.Era una máquina.Seguramente iría mejor que el ordenador que tenía sobre su despacho.El teléfono,fue el que rompió aquel momento de enseñanza,siendo cojido por él.

-Empresas Echizen,al habla Ryoma,¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-Preguntó.

-Señor Echizen,le llamamos desde el hospital,donde un pequeño bebé pregunta por usted.

-Ah,Osakada,¿cómo están?

-Bien-.Respondió la mujer felizmente-.Te llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor...sé que no lo merezco pero...

-Hablá-.La cortó.Odiaba las cosas a medias.

-Necesitamos un padrino para nuestro hijo,y no cesamos de pensar en que tendrías que ser tu,¿qué nos dices?

-Que no,por supuesto-.Respondió asombrado-.¿Cómo habeis sido capaces de pensar en mi?

-Entonces,eso es un sí-.Murmuró la voz de su amigo através del auricular-.¡Bien!

-No,espera,dije que...Mierda...colgó.

Sakuno le miró extrañada,para seguirle através de la puerta del despacho.Ryoma se dejó caer sobre su sofá de relax,tras la mesa que era su escritorio.Llevó sus manos hasta las sienes y las masajeó torpemente.La "muñeca" sonrió,acercándose hasta él y colocándose en su espalda.Le apartó las manos y suavemente,comenzó a dar ella el masaje.Ryoma se extraño,sintiendo relajado,pues nunca había dejado que nadie tocara su cabello,ni siquiera a las muchas amantes que se empeñaban en rozar esa parte de su anatomía.

-Debes de relajarte-.Le susurró-.Tanto trabajo no es bueno.

-No volverás a decirme que me quedaré calvo,¿Verdad?-Preguntó finjiendo una mueca de malestar.

-¡No!-Negó Sakuno asustada-.Esta vez lo digo por tu salud...me preocupa que no estés tranquilo y relajado...los humanos son seres débiles de salud y por ello,terminan cayendo enfermos demasiadas veces.Tu también podrías ser uno de ellos y caer enfermo.No quiero que eso pase.

-Demasiado sincera tu-.Sonrió-.Pero esta vez no es trabajo.Es un bebé.

-¿Vas...a ser padre?-Preguntó la joven,deteniendo su que hacer-.Felic...

-¡Sakuno,por dios!-La interrumpió el empresario rápidamente-.No llames a las tormentas.

-Pero...

Lentamente,Ryoma se volvió.La tomó de los brazos,para atraerla hacia sí,sentándola sobre sus rodillas.

-El bebé,es de Tomoka,mi verdadera secretaria.Me ha pedido que sea el padrino de su hijo,o mejor dicho,lo ha decidido ella sola.

Sin poderlo remendiar,un suspiro de alivio escapó de lo rosados labios,en los cuales centró ahora toda su atención.Ya los besó una vez,todo para recargar la batería de su ahora secretaria.Ahora estaban coloreados por aquel tono rosado proporcionado por un pintalabios reciendo comprado.¿A qué sabería?¿Sería igual que todos lo que había probado hasta ese momento?

-Ne...Sakuno-.La llamó entrecerrando los ojos.Una locura,sí,eso es lo que estaba pasando ahora por su mente-.Yo...fui el primero en besarte,¿verdad?

De nuevo el sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas de la "chica".Afirmó con la cabeza,intentando esconder el sonrojo entre sus manos,pero su mano fue mucho más rápida.Sus dedos tomaron con delicadeza el mentón femenino,para acercarla suavemente hacia él.Sakuno le miró confusa y nerviosa,sin embargo,aquellos ojos parecían mirar más hallá de ella.

Deseaba hacerlo.Era la primera vez que sentía tantos deseos por besar a alguien.Las ganas le mataban y por ello,no dudó en acercarse.Primeramente,un leve contacto,algo sencillo,pero mostró claramente que que era el dueño de esa boca,al primer momento en que,con delicadeza,los labios de ella se entreabrieron.Su mano resbaló suavemente hasta la mejilla derecha del rostro femenino,a la vez que sus largos dedos empujaron aún más contra él la cabeza,profundizando de ese modo aquel beso.Sentía como el contacto de aquella cabidad daba más placer que el que jamás sintió.Su sabor,era delicioso.Estaba claro.Una vez probada,sería como una maldita droga,pues al mero momento en que se separaron,ya estaba volviendo a surcarla con más fogosidad.Sin darse cuenta,tendió el cuerpo femenino sobre su escritorio,quedando entre las piernas contrarias y rozando su sexo,el cual comenzaba claramente a despertar dentro de sus pantalones,con el contrario.

-Ry...Ryoma...-Jadeó Sakuno asombrada.

Aquello lo despertó.Se llevó una mano hasta los labios,apartándose de ella y dejando que se incorporara.La miró de reojo,sonriendo al ver como intentaba controlar su respiración.

-Serás una máquina,pero sientes igual que una mujer de verdad...-Murmuró para sí mismo-.Esto es...difícil.Un poco más...y no me controlo...

-¿Por qué no podrías controlarte?

-¡Oh,vamos,no seas tan ingenua!-Exclamó Ryoma acalorado-.Sabes perfectamente lo que iba a pasar-.La tomó con brusquedad de la mano y guió esta hasta su miembro-.No está así porque no le gustara-.Indicó-.Esto lo has despertado tu-.Gruñó.

-Pero,tampoco podríamos hacerlo así como así-.Explicó totalmente avergonzada la chica.Su mano seguía en el mismo lugar,el cual parecía haber crecido ante su contacto.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó roncamente él-.¿Qué podría haber de malo?

-Podría quedarme embarazada-.Aclaró Sakuno firme.

Ryoma frunció las cejas,apartándose finalmente de cualquier contacto con ella.

-¿Estás de broma?-Preguntó con una risa nerviosa-.No puedes quedarte embarazada.

-Sí que puedo-.Afirmó Sakuno seriamente-.Si recuerdas,estoy creada como una mujer real,es decir,las mujeres reales pueden tener descendencia,yo también-.Explicó-.Mediante la conocida célula madre.Solo necesita el esperma del hombre para que se pueda crear...aunque solo podemos una vez en nuestras vidas.

-¡Por dios!-Exclamó Ryoma retirando claramente todo lo que había estado pensando de Inui-.¡Esto es de locos!¿Qué clase de hijo saldría?¿Humano o androide?

-Humano,por supuesto-.Respondió Sakuno.

-Pero qué...

-Espera-.Le detuvo rápidamente Sakuno-.Antes de que te enfades más o me aborrezcas...quiero agradecerte lo del día de hoy.Me has tratado como si de una mujer real se tratara...-Hizo una reverencia ante él,sonriendo ampliamente-.¡Muchas gracias!

Ryoma se quedó en blanco.Aquello realmente le había pillado por sorpresa.Se había sentido tan seguro y tranquilo con ella,que sin darse cuenta,se había comportado como un simple y feliz novio.Por primera vez había disfrutado de todo con ella.¡Con ella!¡Con su "muñeca"!

-También...hay algo más que debes de saber...-Murmuró Sakuno.

-¿Qué?

-Una vez...una vez que tenemos descendencia...nos pasa eso que los humanos llamais muerte."Morimos".Dejamos de servir.Nuestros circutos se rompen,pues nos convertimos en una incubadora que tiene que comer.Por ello,nuestro sistema se va alterando cada vez más,hasta que finalmente,cuando el bebé nace,nosotros...dejamos una vida,pero nos vamos.

-Eso...es cruel-.Murmuró Ryoma nervioso-.No me parece justo.El hombre que desee tener un hijo con una de vosotras,es porque os amará...igual que a una mujer.

-Exactamente no-.Respondió Sakuno-.Yo te amo,Ryoma.Porque he sido para amarte,pero tal y como tu mismo pensastes una vez,nosotros solo somos máquinas de un corazón artificial.Sin embargo,el vuestro está en constante cambio.Un cambio,que el que hace que hoy me ames,mañana hará que ames a otra.Para eso...fuimos creadas.

-Por eso...¿Por eso aceptastes que me acostara con Iwa?Pese a que te doliera...

-Sí-,contestó Sakuno sonriendo-.Lo humanos,sienten más que nosotros...

-Entonces...si es así-.Murmuró el joven acercándose hasta ella y alzando una mano hasta los rojizos ojos-.¿Por qué estás llorando si no te duele?

Limpió las cálidas lágrimas que salieron de los ojos rojizos,con delicadeza.Sus dedos pacientemente,se encargaron de ellos,sin embargo,estos fueron apartados.Ahora,fue su lengua la que se encargó de lamer aquellas perladas lágrimas,pronunciando de nuevo el sonrojo en ella.

-Ryo...ma...-Murmuró Sakuno.

No lo sabía.No lo comprendía.Pero estaba claro.Quería protegerla.Por alguna extraña razón es lo que quería.Aquellas palabras contadas por Sakuno,pese a que el miedo había llegado hasta él,ahora,tan solo le producían...más confusión.

Se apartó de ella y miró atentamente el reloj de péndulo que colgaba de la pared frontal.Suspiró y rodó la mano que mantenía dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta,hasta el cuello de su "muñeca"

-Regresemos a casa-.Ordenó-.Mañana sí comenzaremos con el trabajo.

-Vale...

_**XxxxX**_

El agua rodó por su cuerpo,mojando sus negros cabellos y sus fuertes músculos.Pese a que no seguía el ritmo de el deporte tanto como antes,el cual se vió obligado a dejar por su aburrido trabajo,seguía estando los suficientemente fuerte y en forma.Por suerte,no se había convertido en el simple empresario regordete y despreocupado por su cuerpo.

Estaba completamente relajado,sin embargo,el timbre lo sacó de su tranquilidad.Salió de la ducha,enrrollando una toalla a sus caderas y salió.Lentamente,caminó hasta la puerta de entrada,donde Sakuno,la cual había abierto,miraba extrañamente frente a ella.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó acercándose más-.¿Saku...?¿¡Mama!?¿¡Qué haces en japón!?

Continuará...

**¡Rinko(creo que se llama así la mama de Ryoma,¿no?Si no es así,me harían un gran favor que me dijeran n.n.)Apareció!¡Y con ella los problemas!¡Qué se veran en el próximo capítulo!nOn.**

**Mi ahora responde n.n.**

**Arihdni****:¡**Aquí continuación!Tranquila n.n.Mi no se enfada n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**Nya!Me alegra que te gustara!n//n.En este no fue al baño,pero tuvo razones para irXD.Se avalanzó¬¬.Sí,aquí se explica porque Sakuno arregló todo aquello para Ryoma y Iwa,y claro,que él echara a la chica y la tomara a ella para dormir(solo dormirXD),pues la confundió un pocoXD.Pues lo de Horio y Tomoka,lo saqué de experienciaXD(No mia,claro)pero escuché eso y el novio por poco se muereXD.Al enterarse que podría ser...capado u.u.¡Muchas gracias!¡Y ánimos también para ti!(de parte de una fan n/n)

**-Sakuritah**-XD.Bueno,creo que todos seremos malas con RyomaXD.Si este chico existiera de verdad T.T.¡Correría maratones!XD.¡Gracias!n.n

**anni fer****:¡**Wolita! n.n.Vaya primos que tenemosXD.Claro que habrá lemon n.n.Es raro si en uno de mis fics no hay(¡Solo existe uno sin lemon!).Espero que este te gustara n.n.

**Ritsuka.Uchiha**:¡Gracias!Pues aquí tienes conti n.n.Un abrazo.

**CiNtHiA**:¡Hi!Mi está bien n.nEspero que tu también nOn.¡Me alegro que te gustara!¡Y también que estes feliz!Nos leemos n.n.!

**Esmeraldy**Sí,lentamente Ryoma ha ido cambiando con Sakuno n.n.Sí,también compró ropa para Sakuno n.n.Ya le dió algo de usoXD.Aguanto,aguanto n.n.Incluso se lo pasó bien nOn.Gracias n.n.Tu también,cuídate.

**Debi**:¡Tranquila!!¡¡No te preocupes!!n.nNo pasa nada.Mi lo comprende,así que no te apures n.n.¡Mi te apoya desde aquí!O//O...muchas gracias n.n.Mi no sirve para dar clases u.u.Que te lo diga mi padawanT.T.Pero sí te digo que con una buena escritura y paciencia,se puede llegar a esto(incluso mejor,ya que yo no soy nadaXD).¡Aquí nuevo capí!n.n.Espero te guste n.n.

**Laura:¡**Me alegra que te gustaran.n.!Pues como ya dije,ni idea de ChobitsXD,Aunque tengo que verla n.n.juju.Entiendo lo que dices,pero sin ser tan inocente,ya lo proboca,XD.Espero que este capí también te gustara n.n.Mi se esforzó,y todavía quedan más sorpresas,aunque ya tengo claro el final n,n.juju,es un secreto :3.

**Tenshi of Light****:¡**Wola!Muchas gracias por leer n.n.!¡Mi continuó n.n.!

**serenity-princess****:¡**muchas gracias!¡Y me alegro que te esté gustando n.n.!XD,Si quieres,te digo el número de Inui...talín,talánXD.

**Lucy**:¡Hi!Muchas gracias por leer n.n.Mi conoce esa historia de Yuu Watashe,super triste T.TPero está no es asíXD.Es parecida,pero no igual n.n.Intento al menos que no sea n.n.Espero que este capítulo también te guste n.n.Un beso.

** Muchas gracias,de verdad a todos aquellos que me leen n.n.Es un placer con vuestro apoyo,aunque la historia sea mala,continuar n.n.**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Chia.**


	5. Adios,mama

**Bueno,aquí regresé con la continuación de "Muñeca de trapo".Es bastante triste,pero es una experiencia que se tiene realmente.Yo misma la viví y ahora tengo una amiga que también está pasando por lo mismo,por eso,este capítulo que me pidió y como ánimos.Espero les guste.**

**_Capítulo5:Adios,mama._**

Ryoma casi dejó caer la toalla de su cintura,nada más verse ante sus ojos aquella imagen.Era imposible.Hacía casi siete años que no la veía,y,derepente,se encontraba frente a él,en la puerta de su casa,con una sonrisa de lado a lado y con los ojos brillantes.Su madre...Rinko Echizen.

-Ma...madre...¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-Preguntó invitándola a entrar-.Es una verdadera sorpresa...

-Verás,hijo-,Comenzó la mujer cansadamente-.Tu padre me llamó tras todo este tiempo,diciéndome que te habías casado con una joven realmente preciosa,lo cual no dudo,porque es preciosa.

-Oh,Sakuno no es...

-Sí-.Afirmó Sakuno rápidamente-.Sí que lo soy,mucho gusto.

Mientras que Sakuno y Rinko se daban cariñosamente la mano,Ryoma desvió una mirada incrédula hasta Sakuno.¿Se había rebelado hacia él o solo se lo había imaginado?Debía de ser un error.

-Siento mucho tener que venir a daros tantos problemas,querida-.Explicó la mujer,sentándose lentamente sobre el sofá,para mirar a Ryoma-.Hijo-.Le llamó-.¿Te sabría mal si me quedara en tu casa por unos días?

-Claro que no,madre-,Contestó Ryoma recobrando la conversanción-.Puedes dormir junto a Sakuno.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Rinko Echizen-.No me perdonaría nunca tener que separar un matrimonio recien-.Reprochó-.Tu duermes con tu mujer como debe de ser.

-Espera...-Intentó detenerla Ryoma-.Sakuno y yo...

-Será un placer enseñarle su habitación-.Volvió a interferir su "muñeca"-.Por aquí,por favor.

De nuevo.¡De nuevo había sido interrumpido y saltado por encima!¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Sakuno?¡Aquello ya no era un claro error de su mente!¡Estaba pasando de verdad!Mientras intentaba colocar lo sucedido,Sakuno había llevado a su madre hasta el dormitorio que ocupaba ella siempre.Rinko sonrió por ver una casa tan limpia y con tan buen hambiente.

-Madre-,la llamó-.¿Papá sabe que estás aquí?

-¡Fue ese viejo el que me hizo venir!-Exclamó la mujer suspirando-.De verdad,estoy muy contenta porque seas feliz,Ryoma,pero al menos creo que podrías haberme invitado a tu boda.

-Pero...

-Lo sentimos mucho,señora Echizen-.Se disculpó Sakuno-.Pero no fue una gran ceremonia.En realidad,solo estabamos Ryoma,dos amigos suyos que hace poco fueron padres y yo.Ni siquiera el señor Nanjiro se encontraba con nosotros.Él se enteró más tarde.

-¡Oh,my!-Exclamó la mujer algo pálida-.Entonces,ese viejo granuja lo dijo por decir y era cierto...

-Esto...

-Sí-.De nuevo le cortó-.Lo siento mucho,de veras que sí,señora Echizen.

-¡Jovencita!-Exclamó Rinko sonriendo feliz-.¡Te recuerdo que tu también ahora eres Echizen!-.Desvió la mirada hacia su hijo y frunció las cejas-.Hijo,ya sé que te parí y que te he visto desnudo millones de veces esa cosita que te cuelga,pero,¿podrías vestirte para no pillar un resfriado?

Sakuno dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida,mientras que las mejillas de él quedaron levemente teñidas de rojez.Su madre seguía siendo capaz de sacarle los colores perfectamente,como si de un chiquillo se tratara.Pero eso no era lo peor.Al menos,eso creía mientras se vestía.Sakuno se comportaba de forma extraña,mintiendo.¿Acaso era un tipo de venganza?Pero,¿a qué?¿Había hecho algo que no recordaba?Suspiró y terminó por ponerse un pijama de hombre,de color azul cielo,y regresó hasta donde ambas féminas hablaban animadamente sobre comida,la cual ya tenía ganas de probar.

-Sí,era su comida favorita,de cuando era pequeño-.Sonrió la mujer ayudando a Sakuno con la mesa-.Siempre decía;"mami,mami,¿me harás esa comida tan rica que tiene aletas y nada?".¡Era una verdadera monada de pequeño!Una lástima que su padre lo truncara-.Se quejó-.Por cierto,Sakuno,¿Cómo es que me das solo dos de cada cosa?

-Es que Sakuno no puede comer-.Explicó Ryoma sentándose-.Ella no es...

-Es que hace nada comí durante el trabajo-.Le cortó Sakuno-.Y por ello,como no sabía que nos acompañaría,cené demasiado.

-¡Oh,qué lástima!-Exclamó la mujer-.Sin embargo,llegas a casa tras trabajar y le haces la cena al bago de mi hijo.Ya le tienes que querer mucho.

-Muchísimo-.Respondió sinceramente ella-.Mucho más...de lo que él cree...

Sakuno emitió un eje de tristeza,el cual no pasó por desapercibido al joven que distraidamente comía un trozo de pan,cansado de ser interrumpido cada vez que iba a decir algo.

-Yo...ya lo sé-.Respondió indiferente.

-Sakuno-chan-.Habló infantilmente la mujer-.Este zopenco de hijo que tengo,lleva los genes de los Echizen,y como tal,será incapaz de decir algo realmente obvio en ciertos momentos,pero cuando habla,habla sin mentiras.Tenlo en cuenta,coje lo poco que te diga y albérgalo siempre en tu corazón.

-Mama-.Gruñó Ryoma abriendo la Ponta entregada por Sakuno-.Creo que mejor cenemos.

-Claro,hijo,claro-.Aceptó la mujer sentándose-.Y dime,¿cómo os conocisteis?

Ryoma estuvo apunto de dejar escapar el líquido que no consiguió pasar por su garganta.¿Qué como la conoció?Gracias al estúpido de su padre,Inui y una caja de cartón.No.Aquello no sería una buena respuesta para su madre,pero era la verdad.

-Pues...-Comenzó.

-En una fiesta-.Señaló Sakuno-.Cuando yo estaba terminando la universidad.Creo que como puede ver,soy más joven que Ryoma.

-Sí,es bastante obvio.

-¿Tan viejo soy?-Exclamó él molesto-.Sakuno,creo que deberíamos de hablar quien es más joven o no-.La advirtió.

-Parece que quien se pica,ajos come-.Le picó su madre-.En fin,¿fue amor a primera vista?

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

Nada más abrir los ojos,Sakuno se había enamorado de él.Maldito momento en que apretó el botón equivocado,aunque en ese momento,le estaba viniendo bastante bien.No tendría que decir:"Elejí una madre porque tu me abandonaste cuando solo era un crio".Pero tampoco estaba bien.Su muñeca se estaba yendo de la lengua y mintiendo.

El relój de la pared dió las doce y media de la noche,cuando Rinko bostezó nuevamente.Había estado todo el tiempo indagando sobre su relación y Sakuno había inventado una buena historia.Si no fuera un robot,la hubiera animado para que fuera escritora.Pero lo peor de todo...¡Su cabreo crecía cada vez más!

-Lo siento,pequeños,yo me voy a ir dormir ya,que es tarde y mañana quiero ir a visitar a un amigo.

-¿Un amante?-Preguntó Ryoma alzando una ceja.

-Tu tienes los genes de tu padre,no yo-.Respondió Rinko alarmantemente molesta-.¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando,hijo mio?

-Disculpa madre.Solo fue una broma.

-Ryoma-.Le llamó Sakuno enfadada-.Realmente te has pasado.

Aquello estaba claro.Él era el único que no se había leido el guión y estaba haciendo el tonto.Realmente tenía muchas cosas que reprocharle a esa mujer,tantas como las que le habia echo a su padre,sin embargo,parecía que Sakuno no estaba por la labor de dejarle,y qué decir,estaba seguro de que si la "joven" se enfadaba,quien perdería dias,por no decir meses,en el hospital,sería él.Seguro que la "muñeca" se las gastaría buenas a dar leches.

-En fin...-Suspiró su madre-.Que descanseis,pareja.

Dió un beso a Sakuno y otro mucho más sonoro y duradero en su mejilla,a la vez que rozó sus negros cabellos con una de sus delgadas manos.¿Desde cuando esa mujer estaba tan delgada?Bueno,no es que la recordara siendo una ballena andante,pero tampoco era tanto.

Suspiró y se tiró de nuevo sobre el sofá,mientras que Sakuno terminaba por recojer las tazas usadas para tomar un último té en la noche mientras conversaban.Apartó un mechón rebelde de su frente y observó la delgada espalda que se movía al compás de los movimientos de su "muñeca" al fregar el resto de platos.

-Oye,Sakuno...

-Ryoma,¿qué querrás mañana para comer?-Le interrumpió-.Dímelo para sacarlo del congelador.

-Me da igual...-Respondió-.Quizás...Patatas a lo pobre.

-Entonces,no tendré que sacar nada-.Murmuró pensativa la "chica".

-Sakuno-.Repitió pacientemente.

Sin embargo,ella continuó sin prestarle atención,limpiando con más rápidez la cocina,hasta que colgó el delantal en el perchero de los trapos.Caminó hasta el pasillo y le miró sonriendo,antes de apagar la luz.

-¿No vas a dormir?-Preguntó.

-Claro-.Respondió levantándose-.Pero antes tenemos que hab...

-¡Pues vamos!-Exclamó en un susurró-.No vayamos a despertar a tu madre.

De nuevo lo ignoraba.De nuevo,su rabia crecía.Se dirijió hasta la habitación,la cual estaba obligado a compartirla con su robot de chip:_Hoy día,ignoremos a Ryoma_.Se sentó enfurruñado sobre el borde de la cama y resbaló,cayendo de culo en el suelo.Sakuno,la cual estaba quitándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama de flores que una vez le compró,le miró asombrada.

-¿Te caiste?-Preguntó.

-No,es que me apetecía probar si el suelo rebotaba...No te jode...¡Pues claro que me he caido!-Protestó levantándose y sentándose correctamente esta vez-.Sakuno escúcha...

-¡A dormir!-Exclamó la castaña,lanzándose sobre el colchon.

Ryoma intentó detenerla,pero fue tarde.Sakuno cerró por completo cualquier comunicación,siendo la alarma de la casa.Ryoma bufó molesto y golpeando a su pobre almohada,terminó por dormirse a su lado.Ya hablarían mañana.

* * *

Despertó nada más apagar y tirar contra la pared el quinto despertador esa semana.Desbió la mirada gatuna,todavía adormilada,por la cama,esperando encontrar a Sakuno ahí.Sin embargo,esta había desaparecido.Saltó de la cama,deslizando las sábanas a su paso.Abrió bruscamente la puerta y caminó hasta el salón. 

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó a voz en grito.

Una humeante taza de colacao se mostró ante sus ojos.Alejó el rostro y miró a su madre,la cual sonreía a su lado.Sakuno se encontraba tras la barra de la cocina,sonriente.

-¿Acaso dejó de gustarte?-Preguntó su madre ante su ceño fruncido-.Que yo sepa el colocao era tu desayuno preferido.

-Mira,mama,ahora no es el momento.Necesito hablar con Sak...

-¡Oh,no,Karupín!-Exclamó Sakuno con asombroso enfado-.¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Sakuno se agachó,recojiendo la leche esparcida por los costados de el comedero del gato.Ryoma suspiró de nuevo.¡Hasta el gato parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en todo eso!

-¡Haber!-Gritó a todo pulmón-.Sakuno,tenemos que ha...¡Me cago en mi viejo!

El móvil comenzó a sonar y como siempre,tuvo que correr para descolgar y adentrarse en una de las largas charlas con diferentes empresarios.Sí.Un día normal y corriente,repleto con la ignorancia en su casa,que era lo único extraño que había.Su madre se acercó hasta él,para poner otro sonoro beso en su mejilla,indicándole que se marchaba hasta la noche.Él simplemente levantó una mano,mientras que observaba como Sakuno la despedía casi con cohetes.¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Colgó el telefono,tras despedirse de la persona con la que hablaba,un ejecutivo cualquiera.Sakuno cerró la puerta ante ella,suspirando.Estaba apunto de volver a escapar,cuando Ryoma detuvo su camino.

-Estoy pillando un rebote de narices,Sakuno-.La advirtió-.Si no quieres que te meta en un maldito paquete expres y te mande lo más lejos posible,ya estás hablando.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza,mientras que comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus manos.

-¿Por qué le has mentido a mi madre?

-Era necesario...

-¿Qué era necesario?-Exclamó asombrado-.¿Es que tu crees necesario que mienta a una persona que me abandonó cuando era tan solo un crio?

-Ryoma,te juro que e hecho lo que creía necesario...

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tu para saber lo que es necesario entre nosotros!?¡Eres un maldito robot!-Gritó con furia-.¡No te metas en mi familia!

-¡Ella está enferma!

El puño que estaba apunto de golpear la pared cercana se detuvo.Sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de Sakuno,la cual comenzaba a notar húmedos sus ojos rojizos.Llevó una mano hasta su frente y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu madre está enferma...se muere...-Murmuró-.He visto como está...y ningún médico podrá salvarla...por eso...creí que era mejor que tuviera buenas noticias...en lugar de preocuparse por su hijo...Una madre siempre piensa si le estará dando lo mejor a su hijo,si habrá echo algo malo.Sabe que te abandonó y eso la sienta mal...

-Para...para...

Caminó dificultosamente hasta el sofá,siendo socorrido por su "muñeca".Su madre estaba enferma,por eso había regresado a Japón,¿no?

-Sakuno...esa enfermedad...

-_Cáncer_.La mayoría de veces inculrable.Pero también existen ciertos porcentajes de sobrevivir.Los bebés y los adultos de gran edad,suelen ser los que menos aguantan.Sin embargo,solo es un porcentaje mal contado y dependiendo de el tipo de cáncer.

-¿Cuánto crees que le queda de vida?-Preguntó alarmado.

-Um...-Murmuró pensativamente la robot-.Puede que meses justitos...Lo siento,no puedo calcular tanto.

Frotó sus negros cabellos con suavidad,mientras que intentaba calmar todo aquello,sin embargo,solo encontraba un culpable.Se acercó y cojió bruscamente el telefono y marcó nerviosamente.Llevó aire hasta sus pulmones y cuando llegó el momento...

-¡¡Puto viejo de mierda!!-Gritó-.¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho!?¡¡Mi madre está enferma,desgraciado que me egendró!!¡¡Ojalá te mueras tu en su lugar!!

Colgó bruscamente mientras que Sakuno le miraba totalmente compungida.En el arrebato,los nervios y el dolor,cristalinas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.Sakuno se vió presa entre los fuertes y temblorosos brazos de el Echizen.

* * *

Rinko regresó a las siete de la tarde y abriendo la puerta con la llave que Sakuno le entregara antes de marcharse,sin que su hijo se diera cuenta.Se encontró a Sakuno sentada al lado de la puerta,con la cabeza entre sus piernas,mientras que,guiada por un maullido,descubrió a su hijo durmiendo sobre el sofá.Su rostro estaba pálido y respiraba sofocadamente,mientras que una toalla en su frente evitaba que la calentura de la que había sido presa,no continuara. 

Rinko suspiró y miró a Sakuno.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Sí-.Respondió la joven-.Está..basta...no,muy afectado-.Aclaró-.Rinko-san...Él...

-Siempre me odió-.La interrumpió la mujer-.No soporte los cuernos y los engaños por parte de Nanjiro y terminé alejándome de ellos,escondiéndoles que estaba enferma.Creí que me curaría y que podría regresar como si nada,sin embargo,he tenido que regresar,para verle por última vez.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera,mirando de nuevo a la castaña.

-No estais casados,¿Verdad?

-No-.Negó-.En realidad,yo soy...

-Mi novia-.La cortó Ryoma despertando-.Ella es mi novia.Ninguno de los dos quiere casarse,no creemos en ello,por eso,vivimos como una pareja de hecho.

Sakuno le miró asombrada,mientras que Rinko sonrió,afirmando con la cabeza.

-Eso me suena más-.Declaró.Acarició una mejilla de su hijo,el cual estiró fuertemente de ella,para abrazarla con fuerza-.Mi pequeño bebé...mi niño...-Murmuró acariciando la nuca de su hijo-.Siempre te querré,hijo mio,así que no te preocupes más.

Sakuno decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles solo y así,se alejó hasta la habitación de el hombre.Entretenida con la extraña pantalla llamada televisión,las horas pasaron,hasta que finalmente,la puerta se abrió,dejando ver la figura cansada de su dueño.Apagó el aparato,para acercarse hasta él,sin embargo,el peso del chico la llevó hasta el suave vaivén de la cama,con el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre su cadera derecha y el rostro escondido entre su cuello y hombro.Sintió la suave respiración chocar contra su piel y sonrió,acariciando los negros cabellos.

-Sakuno...gracias...

-De nada-.Respondió sonriendo-.Es importante para ti,para mi también.

-Eso..suena muy bien.Son cosas que yo no podría decir...

-Bueno,hay cosas que dices que me hacen feliz...como la de hoy...Es una lástima que no fuera re...

-Sí era real-.Declaró el joven incorporándose,para quedar más alto que ella,en la misma postura.-.Las dije en serio.Apartir de ahora...y desde que llegastes...eres mia.

Los rojizos labios de su "muñeca" sonrieron con delicia,para quedar sellados bajo los suyos.De nuevo,esa boca le ataba.Era como una maldita droga que estaba consiguiendo desviar todos sus problemas.Sin embargo,rompió aquel contacto al sentirse realmente pesado.Era raro,pero la falta de fiebre,cuando la padecía,le caía como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo,tanto,que lo cansaba demasiado.Por suerte,aún llevaba el pijama azul que se había puesto la noche anterior.Lo último que sintió esa noche,fue un beso sobre su cabeza y una manta cubrirle su cuerpo.Ni siquiera sabía si Sakuno dormiría a su lado...

* * *

-Otra vez... 

Suspiró y volvió a suspirar,dejando la nota sobre la mesa,mientras que Sakuno le miraba preocupada.El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención pero casi sin ni siquiera abrirla,esta fue empujada por un nervioso hombre.

-¿¡Dónde,dónde está!?

-Se ha ido-.Declaró Ryoma-,Como siempre llegas tarde-.Protestó-.Viejo.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamó Nanjiro tirándose sobre el sofá-.¡Esa maldita mujer!¿Cuántos años más piensa seguir ignorándome?

-Papá-.Le llamó totalmente serio Ryoma-.Te daré un consejo y ya sabes que yo no soy de hacer algo así,pero...Si quieres,si realmente amas a mamá...deja de hacer el tonto y ves a su lado.Mi madre...se está muriendo.

Nanjiro abrió los ojos como platos.Se lenvató de golpe,buscando entre sus bolsillos,sin encontrar lo que buscaba.Su hijo le alargó su móvil y rápidamente,fue usado por este.

-Kitamura...Quiero ahora mismo el avión listo para despegar...Destino;EEUU.

Sin despedirse,salió corriendo de la casa.Sakuno pestañeó confusa,sin poder creérselo.

-Así que realmente la amaba...-Murmuró Ryoma divertido-.Jamás entenderé a mi padres...

-Ryoma...

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañado-.¿Qué te ocurre,Sakuno?

Silencio...

-¿¡TENEIS AVIÓN PRIVADO!?!?!??

-Esto...sí-.Respondió con miedo.

-¿¡Y vuela!?

-Claro...

-¡¡Quiero...quierooo...!!

Ryoma suspiró,acarició los terrosos cabellos y sonrió,abrazando a su "muñeca" con fuerza contra su pecho,besando los cabellos.

-Prepara una maleta...nos vamos a donde quieras...

Continuará...

**Bueno,hasta aquí llego u.u.Espero que les gustara.No solo por el RyoSaku,si no,hacerles pensar un poquillo en esas cosas.**

**Desde aquí,un abrazo a todos aquellos que HEMOS pasado por lo mismo.**

**Ahora al fic n.n.Una aclaración.**

**-Patatas a lo pobre:Por si alguien no lo sabe,es una sopa que se hace con patata,caldo,cebolla,avecrén y lleva pocos ingredientes,cosa de la que los pobres como yo carecen,pues por eso se llama a lo pobre n.n.Espero que se entiendaXD.**

**En fin,en el próximo...¡Se irán de viaje!jujuju...¿a dónde?...No sepoXD.Secreto,XD.No,sí que sé a donde iránXD.Y por ello,puedo decirles que el capítulo será larguito n.n.(o eso espero¬¬)pondré mi empeño en ello n.n.**

**Ahora sí,mi responde a esos estupendos Rw que hacen que pueda seguir escribiendo n.n.:**

**Arihdni**XDXD,Creo que has sacado cosas demasiado precipitadasXD.Te dejaré con esa duda hasta el fina ;D

**Laura**:¡Wolita!Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Sí,puede ser madre,pero es como las cunas esas donde meten a los recien nacidos con problemas(por desgracia ú.ú).Y debido a todo lo que consumen siendo mujeres así,pues,se destruyen,pero ya os digo que no debeis de sacar ideas tan tempranasXD.Bueno,es drama esta vez,pero con final feliz(ya he dicho mucho)XD.Sí,Ryoma va cayendo lentamente ante las redes de su "queca"/muñeca.¡Gracias por ayudarme con el nombre!;3O//O,chica,que me sacas lo colores u//u.Muchas gracias n/n.¡Lemon...muy pronto!XD.Paciencia,paciencia,por fi n,nU.Ya sé que en todos mis fics me estoy demorando con el Lemon,pero denles tiempoXD.¡Gracias!n.n¡Tu también,cuídate!

Ja**ckilyn-San****:¡**Wolita!XD.La realidad es que mi idea de que lo hicieran en la oficina,era clara,pero ya lo saco en otro fic,por eso creí que mejor noXD.Sí,si Sakuno tiene bebé,muere.Sadaharu no la podrá modificarT.T.Jujuju...mi también quiere uno de Ryo o de Kaidoh Y Eiji :3¡Gracias por el nombre!n.nEs que no estaba segura n.n.OoO...no,no he visto ese capítulo!!¿¡En serio que Nanjiro está...!?WuaaaT.TPor qué siempre me pierdo lo bueno T.T!?Ya salió porque vino Rinko n.n.Es triste,muy triste.Créeme,tener cáncer es malísimo,yo lo sé u.u.Bueno,no te doy más la batarraXD,Me voy yaXD.

**RyoSaku LOVE:¡**Hola a ti también n.n!¡Mucho gusto en verte por aquí!n.n.Tu rw mw hizo feliz n.n.O//OMe alegra mucho que te gusten,de veras que sí n.n.Bueno,este también es triste,no digo que va a ser todo de rosas n.n.Pero trae sorpresa n.n.O eso creoXD.¡Espero te gustara n.n.!

**gaara.maniaka****:¡**Wola!n.n.Jeje,entonces,muchas gracias por leer tantoXD.De veras n.n.No entendí algo...¿Mama?¿La creadora?Me perdí.Explícame,por fi n.n.¡Un besito!

**CiNtHiA:¡**XD,Dios,que me reido!!XD,Al hada azul!XD.Eso,no,pero gracias a ti,vi claro el final de este fic n.n.Sorprenderá,aunque será bastante obvioXD.Muchas gracias n.n.

**Esmeraldy****:¡**Hi!Si,es triste su destino T.T.Pero Inui las ha creado así u.u.Pero por ahora,se vendrán más cositas bonitas n.n.

Lucy:Muchas gracias,y me alegro que te esté gustando n.n.Mi lo leyó entero y es realmente triste u.u.Yuu Watase,si ya conoces sus otros mangas,sabrás a lo que me refiero¬¬.

**Deb**i:¡¡Wolitaaaa!!(no,si al final me odiaras por cojerte cariñoXD).Sí,la historia de Sakuno es triste,pero ya les digo que no imagineis cosasXD.Que al menos,daré un giro n.n.Aunque sea obvio XD.Mi también quiere muñeco :3XD.Mi siempre actualizará n.n.Un besito.

** Bueno,hasta aquí llegé n.n.Ya nos leeremos en el próximo n.n.Un besito :3.**

**1** beso de tu boca  
**2** caricias te daría y  
**3** abrazos que demuestran  
**4** veces mi alegría y en la  
**5ª** sinfonía de mi  
**6º** pensamiento  
**7** veces te diría las  
**8** letras de un **''te quiero''** por que  
**9** veces por ti vivo y  
**10** veces por ti yo muero...


	6. Viaje

**¡¡Wolaaa!!Mi llegóXD.Aquí traje el siguiente capítulo,aunque al final no me quedó tan largo como yo creía TOT.En fin,tampoco se puede escribir demasiado bien si cada momento te están molestando ¬¬.En fin...que he tenido mejores dias ú.ú.**

**Ahí vamossssss n.n**

**_Capítulo6:Viaje._**

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado dentro de el avión,por suerte,era bastante cómodo,pelear contra una "mujer" exhaltada y feliz,era algo que terminaba por agotar hasta el hombre más rico de el mundo,y aún peor,cuando se trataba de un robot que apenas necesitaba carga.Un simple beso y bastaba.

Por otro lado,el lugar de destinación que había elejido su guapísima acompañante:España.Pero no,no era suficiente elejir una ciudad simple y normal.No.Ella quiso ir hasta una de las pequeñas islas más conocidas de España:Mallorca.Suspiró.Él tampoco había estado nunca allí,podría servir incluso para hacer algún trato con algún ejecutivo importante.

Así pues,nada más poner el pie en esa preciosa isla,de vistas increiblemente impresionantes,sonrió.Sakuno caminó ante él,con esperanza de poder ver algo ese día,sin embargo,Ryoma la detuvo.

-Sakuno,primero iremos al hotel-.Informó-.Después saldremos a dar un paseo,¿Vale?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Sakuno feliz.

Montaron en una limusina negra,totalmente ópaca hacia el interior.Sakuno miraba todo maravillada.Las luces inundaban la ciudad y lentamente,se fueron sumerguiendo en esta.Cuando su visión llegó hasta el puerto,deseó por todos los medios descender,ante la gran luminosidad del lugar,los locales de fiesta y el gentio que se encontraba en él.Sin embargo,Ryoma la detuvo.Quería llegar hasta su habitación,darse una ducha y comer algo.Tendrían todo el tiempo que quisiera,para poder ver millones de cosas.

Así pues,nada más llegar e instalarse,se fue directo hasta la ducha.Cuando salió,un agradable olor a comida impregnaba la habitación.Sobre la mesa cuadrada que ocupaba el centro de un pequeño balcón,Sakuno había preparado la cena.Seguramente,habría llamado al servicio de habitaciones,preocupada por él.

-Sakuno-.La llamó.

Sakuno se encontraba en ese mismo lugar,dejando que el suave viento moviera sus largos cabellos y ropa.Desde donde se encontraban,se podía ver perfectamente el mar,iluminado con los reflejos de las muchas farolas que adornaban el paseo maritimo.Se acercó lentamente hasta ella,sujetando con fuerza las barras del balcón entre sus dedos.Presionó su pecho contra la delgada espalda y besó un sonrosado moflete.

-¿Has pedido tu la cena?-Preguntó.

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno sonriendo-.Creo que te gustara.Esto es muy distinto a japón.

-¿Sabes hablar español?

-Tengo un gran uso de diferentes lenguas-.Explicó Sakuno seria-.Principalmente,Ingles,francés y castellano.

Ryoma afirmó,admirando las cualidades de Inui para saber tanto y exponerlo dentro de las bases de un robot.Se sentó ante la mesa y desgustó tranquilamente la cena.Sakuno estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos y por supuesto,en espera de lo que deseaba.No tardó en concederselo,pues al fin y al cabo,él también quería conocer.

Así pues,abandonaron la frescura de la habitación,para adentrarse en la tibieza de la noche.Caminaron lentamente por todo el puerto,frente a las muchas tiendas cerradas y las discotecas que no dormían.Sakuno miraba todo de nuevo,maravillada,las luces,las personas que caminaban libremente y las diversas parejas que poco les importaban que los demás estuvieran a su lado o cerca de ellos,demostrándose su amor.Aquello hizo enrojecer a la castaña hasta las puntas de las uñas.

-Ryoma-.Murmuró-.¿Crees que nos hemos equivocado?

-No-.Negó él tomándola de la mano-.Al parecer,en este lugar todos han perdido la vergüenza...Hasta que puede que yo también...

La tomó del talle con delicadeza y la pegó a su cuerpo.Llevó su rostro hasta el enrojecido y besó de nuevo la tímida mejilla.

-Sigamos,vamos-.Ordenó cariñosamente.

-Sí...

Sin separarse ni una milésima,caminaron por el largo lugar,hasta llegar al final.Regresaron,tranquilamente,hasta que un hombre los detuvo.

-Disculpí...¿Qué sap bon es...?

-Lo siento-.Le interrumpió Ryoma azorazado-.No entiendo su idioma...

-¿Què vol sabre?-Preguntó Sakuno-.Si es un carrer,ho sento,pero nosaltres no som de aquí-.Se disculpó.

-¡Oh,o sentu!-.Exclamó el hombre-.Moltes gracies,señoreta.

El hombre se marchó y Ryoma la miró de nuevo,asombrado.Sakuno rió,mirando su cara.

-¿Tanto te sorprende?-Preguntó divertida-.Es necesario,no crees.Si venimos a un lugar extranjero,lo menos es saber su idioma...

-Esa es tu idea-.Protestó-.Me has dejado como un tonto que depende de su mujer?

La soltó,bruscamente y comenzó a caminar frente a ella.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?-Preguntó Sakuno alarmada-.No es tan malo.Yo sé que eres muy inteligente.

-¡Pero ese hombre no!Habrá pensado claramente:Le pregunto al tio y es más tonto que mi perro...¡O yo que sé!

-Estás sacando las cosas de contexto-.Le señaló Sakuno-.Que haya hablado yo...

-¡No es que hayas hablado,Sakuno!-La interrumpió-.¡Es que yo no he entendido nada de lo que decíais!¿Y si ese tio intentaba ligar contigo?

-¡Oh,por dios!-Exclamó Sakuno asombrada-.¡Me estaba pidiendo...!

-¡Cosas feas,seguro!-Gritó un realmente molesto Ryoma,caminando cada vez más deprisa-.Si me lo vuelvo a encontrar.

-¿Por qué actuas ahora como un novio celoso!?-Exclamó la "muñeca" divertida.

-¿Acaso no lo soy?-.Preguntó Ryoma deteniéndose ante ella,provocando que su pecho recibiera el impacto de el rostro femenino-.Deberías de saber que soy muuuuy celoso y codicioso.

Sakuno le miró asombrada,para comenzar a reirse.Ryoma enrojeció increiblemente.¿Cómo podía estar burlándose de él su propia "muñeca"?Tenía veinticinco años y se había comportado como un crio de dieciseis años.

-Ryoma,él solo me pidió la dirección de una calle-.Explicó pausadamente la "joven"-.Nada más.Si me hubiera pedido alguna otra cosa indecente,yo misma me habría escondido entre tus brazos y...-Rodeó con ternura la masculina cintura y apoyó suavemente su mentón sobre el movido pecho-...creo que habrías sido lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta.

-Eres más mala de lo que creía-.Gruñó abrazándola-.Demasiado mala.

-Tengo mis trucos-.Se rió ella-.Está todo en mi base de datos.

-Ahhh...cuando dices eso,te pareces demasiado a Inui...-Protestó-.En fin...regresemos al hotel,mañana haremos más cosas...¿Tienes algún sitio en especial donde ir?

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno-.Quiero ir a una cala...

-¿Una cala?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Sí,a Cala Llombards-.Aclaró la joven-.Se cuentas ciertas leyendas que quiero saber si son ciertas.

-Está bien...

Al día siguiente,Sakuno descendió hasta la entrada,donde Ryoma esperaba.Había estado hablando con el recepcionista y cuando ella le preguntó sobre qué,la mandó a callar de forma fría y tajante.Estaba claro que estaba realmente enfadado con ella todavía.

-¿Ya estás lista?-Preguntó el joven-.Tenemos que irnos.

-Claro-.Afirmó-.¿Queda muy lejos de Palma?

-A una hora de camino-.Explicó un hombre al lado de ellos-.Si la circulación va bien,claro-.Indicó-.Por favor,pasen por aquí.El coche espera.

Pensó que el camino seria mejor,¿no?Para nada.Ryoma estaba inaguantable.Por otro lado,solo le prestó atención al chofer,ignorándola por completo.Suspiró,cansada y decidió poner atención a las muchas imagenes que pasaban através de los oscuros cristales.La emoción había decaido por cada uno de sus cilindrios,para pasar a convertirse en completa pesadilla de depresión.¿Por qué la trataba así?¿Tanto le había herido en su jugo?

Tras un gran peligro en la carretera,causado por un enorme pino plantado en medio de la carretera,en una peligrosa curba,llegaron hasta la playa.El lugar estaba a rebosar y la pequeña cala,quedaba cubiera casi por completo por cuerpos humanos,un chiringuito y sombrillas.Ryoma la miró y señaló el lugar.

-¿Aquí es donde querías venir?-Preguntó.

-Sí-.Respondió seria,volteando su rostro-.Si el quería,ella también sabía jugar a las ignoradas y estaba totalmente comprobado,que eso mataba al hombre-.Este lugar me gusta,¿no cree que es bonito,señor Rodriguez?-Preguntó al chofer.

-Es una de las mejores calas,créame,pero la verdad,es mejor cuando es invierno.No es por la gente,es porque su belleza es más obvia sin personas.

Sakuno emitió una mueca de tristeza,sin embargo,el hombre sonrió.

-No se entristezca,señorita-.La animó el hombre-.Esta noche podrá verla en su total resplandor.

-¿Está noche?-Preguntó extrañada.Desvió su mirada hacia Ryoma,pero este se había alejado-.¿Por qué?

-El señor a...¿Comprado?...sí,se puede decir así,comprado la playa por una noche.

Sakuno esbozó una sonrisa complice,al momento en que el señor Rodigrez llevó un dedo hasta sus labios,pidiendo silencio.El hombre regresó hasta el coche,mientras que ella se acercó hasta Ryoma,lentamente y observándole.Llevaba una camisa blanca,entre abierta,con unas calzonas negras,en las cuales escondía sus manos.Sobre su cabeza,llevaba una gorra blanca y gafas oscuras tapaban sus dorados ojos.Aún lejos de él,pudo comprabar como muchas de las miradas femeninas caían sobre él.

Un grupo de ellas,claramente tres adolescentes de al menos dieciseis años,fueron las mas atrevidas.Sin embargo,pese a lo que pensó,Ryoma se mostró realmente amables con ellas,incluso las tocó seductoramente.Sakuno sonrió.Si lo que quería era provocarla con celos,no lo conseguiría.No estaba en su chip ser celosa.

Se volvió,dispuesta a sentarse al lado de una enorme roca,justo a un lado,el derecho de la playa.Se entretuvo mirando las muchas y diversas parejas y familiares que se encontraban en el lugar,jugando dentro o fuera del agua.

-¿Te aburres?

-Ryoma...

El joven hombre saltó,dispuesto a sentarse a su lado,con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.Sus hombros se rozaron y eso,intrigó al moreno.

-Estás fria...-Murmuró asombrado.

-Claro-.Recordó Sakuno-.Mi cuerpo está creado para dar calor en verano y en invierno frio.

-Dios mio...Pero,¿cuanto durais?-Se interesó-.¿Meses?

-Iie...

-¿Años?-Exclamó tensándose.

-Si no parimos...puede que siglos.

-Muchísimo.

-Nos deconectamos y no sentimos el paso del tiempo-.Explicó la "muñeca" seriamente-.¿Tan malo es?

Ryoma suspiró.

-Por supuesto que es malo.¿Qué pasa con el humano al que serviis?Él morirá,mientras que vosotras seguireis viva...

-Nos borran los recuerdos y listo.Los humanos encontrais fácil a esa opción.

-Pues a mi no me gusta-.Inquirió molesto-.Para nada.

Apoyó su rostro sobre la arruga de el cuello y la quijada,escondiendo su rostro entre medias.

-¿No estás celosa?-.Gruñó.

-Iie-,Negó Sakuno sonriendo.

Enredó sus masculinos dedos entre los finos y los acarició.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres humano y no está en mi ser celosa.

-Lógica creada por un tio inceloso-.Replicó-.Ya me encargaré de que Sadaharu aprenda a ser celoso-,Amenazó.

-¿Has intentado ponerme celosa con esas chicas?

-¿Tan poco se ha notado?-Preguntó con un puchero.Sonrió y acarició un largo mechón-.Sakuno,podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera,sin embargo,te he aceptado.Es lo menos que esperaría de la mujer que me gusta.

-¿Can you repeat,please?-Exclamó Sakuno totalmente colorada,.

-Iie-.Negó apartando el rostro-.Ya escuchaste a mi madre:Una vez en la vida.

Se levantó,estirándose y mirando atentamente el agua.

-Oye,¿puedes mojarte?

-Claro-.Respondió Sakuno extrañada-.¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?-Exclamó sarcásticamente-.Estamos ante el mar y dices que por qué...¿Es qué no quieres bañarte?

-¡Ah!¡Sí!-Afirmó sonriente.

Se alzó,quitándose la diminuta camisa azulado que llevaba anunada,dejándola sobre la roca,seguida del pareo blanco,quedando en un bikini alilado,dejando poco a la imaginación.Ryoma frunció las cejas,intentando averigüar cuando había comprado ese conjunto.

-Es un regalo de tu madre-.Señaló Sakuno-.Me dijo que te gustaría...¿Es...así?

Ryoma se volvió,escondiendo su rostro bajo su gorra blanca y afirmando con la cabeza.Sakuno sonrió.

"Realmente están demasiado bien hechas..."

Caminaron juntos hasta el agua,adentrándose de golpe.

-Está bastante buena el agua-.Opinó él-.¿La sientes?

-Claro-.Sonrió la joven-.Me gusta mucho.

Las orbes doradas se vieron obligadas a apartarse de ella.El cuerpo,totalmente mojado y lleno de diminutas gotitas que recorrían cada curva del cuerpo femenino.

-Ey,tio,mira esa tia...está que te cagas-.Murmuró un tio.

Faltó tiempo para que la mirada de celos de el moreno cayera sobre él.Sin embargo,estaba claro que algo así no iba a atemorizar a una persona extranjera.Sin embargo,aprendía rápido.Se acercó hasta una confundida Sakuno y sin darle tiempo a preguntar,la besó.Su propia inercia,los hizo zambullirse dentro de el agua y entre ella,se dignó a acariciar la curvada espalda,desnuda ante sus manos.Las manos femeninas respondieron por igual a sus caricias y se vió a sí mismo,más jadeante por placer,que por falta de aire,cuando salieron al exterior.

Se sujetó con fuerza de una de las rocas,dejándola entre medias y desviando la mirada hasta aquel chico,el cual,se había volteado,desinteresado ya en ella.

-¿Otro ataque de celos?-Se burló la castaña con una sonrisa-.Eres demasiado celoso...

-Lo sé-.Gruñó-.Pero eres mia y punto.

Sakuno rió,divertida,mientras que él se moría de ganas de aplastar cabezas.Aquellas cabezas que se estaban dedicando a mirarla de forma lujoriosa.Quizás ir a la playa no había sido buena idea para nada.Sin embargo,esa idea comenzó a disiparse,al momento en que la gente comenzó a marcharse de aquel lugar.Era increible,que,donde antes hubo un gran bullicio,ahora solo se escuchara las olas romper contra las rocas y la arena.

Había ido para despedirse de las últimas personas,las que trabajaban en el chiringito,donde se había encargado de comprar bebida para él,ya que Sakuno no tomaba.La nombrada,se encontraba en el filo la playa,jugando con las olas y sus desnudos pies.Sonrió y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó "ella"-.¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel?

-No-.Negó con la cabeza-.A menos que tu quieras-.Hizo una reverencia ante ella y besó su mano-.Princesa.

Sakuno rió divertida,sin embargo,eso no pudo evitar su sonrojo.Ver a un hombre tan codiciado,hacerle una reverencia a una "muñeca" como ella.Sin embargo,eso no era lo único que la esperaba esa noche.El beso en su mano,se fue alzando lentamente por la piel de su brazo,hasta llegar a su cuello.Ladeó la cabeza,hasta encontrarse con los labios masculinos,los cuales aprisionaron los suyos con fuerza,empujándola sobre la tierra fresca.Enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos y descendió hasta su rostro.

-Ryoma,¿estás seguro?

-Esto me suena raro-.Se rió el hombre-.Generalmente es el hombre quien lo dice.

-No es lo mismo-.Le recordó-.Soy una "muñeca de trapo".

Ryoma gruñó,molesto por ese recordatorio.Aprisionó las manos de la "joven" y las extendió a cada lado de su cuerpo,besando su boca de nuevo.

-Cuando estés conmigo,Sakuno...no eres un ser creado y si lo eres,ambos somos lo mismo,pues yo,al igual que tu,tengo dos necios que me crearon.

La sonrisa sincera,alegre de aquella joven,golpeó contra sus labios,los cuales fueron detenidos por un dedos suaves,que escaparon de su mano.

-Ya sé que eres mi amo,y eres libre de elejir qué hacer conmigo,pero antes de que te ofusques...¿Estás seguro de seguir sin nada?

Ryoma se apoyó sobre su codo izquierdo,jugando con uno de los mechones castaños entre sus dedos.Sonrió dulcemente y llevó su mano libre hasta su pantalón,para enterrar entre los pequeños senos de la mujer,una caja de cartón.

-¿Crees que soy tan desconsiderado?Jamás en mi vida he follado sin esto.

-Condones de latex,marca "Durex".Tienen un alto porcentaje de duración durante el coito,pero la cifra puede varias hasta el punto de romperse...

-Sakuno-.Gruñó él-.En lugar de darme una clase de condones,dámela de sexo,anda.

Sakuno rió,de nuevo una risa que le encataba,la cual,seguirían muchas más en toda aquella noche,junto al mar,en una silenciosa cala,rota por los gemidos de placer de ambos.Jamás en toda su vida,había podido experimentar algo así.Había comenzado llevando las riendas,y,¡oh,por dios!¡Momoshiro tenía total razón!Aquellas muñecas parecían realmente expertas en el sexo.

* * *

El maldito telefono retumbó en toda la habitación,despertándole de mala manera.Llevó una mano torpemente hasta la mesilla y juró que mataría a quien llamara. 

-¿Qué?-Gruñó.

-Ryoma-.Murmuró la voz de Momoshiro-.Necesito verte...

-No estoy en japón-.Explicó,incorporándose-.¿Te ha pasado algo?

-...Sí...Por favor,regresa cuanto antes...y...trae a tu "muñeca" contigo.

Sin darle tiempo si quiera a contestar,Momoshiro colgó.Ryoma se estiró,dejando el telefono en el mismo lugar.Adormilado todavía,rodó por la cama,hasta quedar sobre su amante.Sakuno le miró sonriente.Era de sobras saber que ella estaba despierta.

-Tenemos que dejar Mallorca,Sakuno-.Gruñó,deslizándose entre las suaves piernas-.Lo siento...

-No-.Negó Sakuno-.Ya me diste suficiente,Ryoma-.Agradeció,volvamos.

-Sí...pero antes...

Besó los tiernos y rosados labios,desgustando su sabor.Sintió una de lás femeninas manos acariciar de forma experta su miembro,lo cual le obligó a dejar escapar un gemido.

-Oh...joder...Sakuno...me vas a volver loco...

Otra deliciosa risa,seguida de más y más movimientos bajo una tela blanca.Una tela,que en ese momentos,los separaba de la cruda realidad vivida en japón...

Continuará...

**Wii!Hasta aquí n.n.Siento no haber escrito el Lemon¬¬,pero como ya he dicho antes,si una no está tranquila ú.ú.¿Saben de algo para echar a primos rebeldes y malos que rompen mangas?OoO...**

**Bueno,no me enrrollo mucho más n.n.Solo decirles que todo los lugares que han sido dichos,existenXD.**

**Mi responde n.n.**

**Acqua**:¡Wola!Cambió de nick,¿eh? n.n. No,mi sube cuando lo termina,XD(Logico,Chia,lógico¬¬),Lo que quería decir es que a veces tardo un dia en escribir,como media tarde o dos días,depende de como este y el tiempo,claro n.n.¡oh,ya sé que no sirve de nada,pero lo sientoT.T!.No era mi intención recordar eso.JupetasT.T...Sí,la vida da palos muy duros úoú.Muchas gracias n.n.Mi seguirá por aquí XD.

**gaara.maniaka****:¡**Ah,ya decía yo!XD.Gracias.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wola!Yo lo viví en mi misma,con 18 meses lo tuve y por su culpa,perdí un ojo.Mi abuelo murió de ello,la hermana de mi abuela,que es mi tia(lios de familias n.nU),tiene uno recien encontrado...Y también mi amiga...el caso es que me persigue¬¬.Pero bueno,lo peor,si sales de ellos,son las malditas secuelas que deja.XD,Quise que hubiera un toque de humor entre medias y ¿quien mejor que Ryoma?XD.o.O...Miré el 129 como me dijiste de Rinko y Nanjiro...¡pero no salen en eseTOT!Salen Kaidoh y Inui...me quedéO.o..y estos?XD.Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**RyoSaku LOVE**:¡Hola!Gracias por todos tus alagos n/n.pero me queda muchoXD.Bueno,será final feliz,pero dramático n.nU.Lo siento,pero una vez pensado,tardo en cambiar el finalXD.Porque no se me dan bien los finales felices¬¬.

**CiNtHiA:¡**Wola!XD,Se me ocurrió que podíamos vestir a Inui de hadaXD,Igual funcionaXD.o.O...Espera...¡Qué también me dio la locura!XD.Es que de imaginarmelo...jajajaajajaja,aunque una vez vi una imagen de ellos...jajaja,vestidos de mujer...ay dios jajajaja,y como las sailoor moonjajajaj.Bueno,si,ya me voy n.n.

**-Sakuritah-**:¡Wolita!Sí,es una lástima u.u.Pero también era para explicar porque Ryoma se quedó sin mama durante ese tiempo.Además de que ya no queda mucho para el final n.n.

**Debi:¡**Wolaaa!Sí,bueno,sí que se me ha muerto alguien por cáncer,mi abuelo.Yo lo tuve con 18 meses,una tia-abuela lo tiene ahora y mi amiga también ú.ú.Siento mucho lo de tu amigo T.TMi también ha pasado eso que cuentas TOT.Lo siento ú.u.Al final,no me terminó quedando como yo quería,pero tengo a capullín de mi primo rompe-mangas¬¬ en casa,más claro:En mi cuarto jugando con mi playT.TY no me puedo concentrarT.T.Haber si el próximo si u.u.Muchas gracias por tu apoyo,de verdad n.n.Mi continuará n.n.

**Esmeraldy****:¡**Wola!Sí,Ryoma tiene su modo de decir te quieroXD.En fin,pero ya lo dirá n.n.Aunque dudo de hacerlo,porque creo que este Echizen a creado su propia forma de los EchizenXD.Bueno,lio mioXD.Claro que lo seguiré,tu no te preocupes n.n.

**TaTaN****:¡**Hi!!n/nSiento mucho lo de tu mama u.u.y lo de tu abuelita también.Yo perdí a mi abuelo de cáncer también,encima que él me estuvo cuidando a mi cuando lo tuve con 18 meses,y ahora mi migaT.TEs cruel.No se lo deseo a nadie.Yo tampoco soy religiosa,así que...no sé rezar para pedir algo así ú.u.Yo confio en el médico.Bueno,en todo caso,muchas gracias por leer n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí llegé hoy n.n.Ahora creo que toca recuerdos del pasado,embarazos y la nueva de crónicas vampíricas n.n.¡Un besito!**

**Chia.**


	7. Decisión

**¡¡Wolita a todos/as!!Mi ya regresó con otro capítulo más n.n.Siento la espera n.n.**

**Tengo que decirles,que este sería el último capítulo,pero lo dejé para el próximo n.n.Tiene un final triste,pero a la vez bonito,y espero les guste n.n.Pero para ello,tendrán que esperar al próximo n.n.**

**Bueno,ya les dejo con el capítulo n.n.**

**_Capítulo7:Decisión._**

Llamó a la puerta tranquilamente,mientras que,a su lado,Sakuno miraba atentamente el suelo.Sus manos enlazadas,fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos,a la vez que acariciaba uno de sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó cerca de ella-¿No quieres entrar?

-¿Eh?No,no es eso...Es que...

-¡Al fin llegas,Ryoma!-Exclamó Momoshiro abriendo la puerta ante ellos.Miró atentamente a Sakuno y desbió su mirada hasta Ryoma de nuevo-.¡Entrad!

Ryoma sintió como le estiraban de la camisa blanca y en un fuerte empujón,se encontraron ambos dentro de el apartamento y sentados sobre un sofá negro.Frente a ellos,un nervioso Momoshiro caminaba de un lado a otro,frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se preocupó el empresario-.No es normal que estés tan...¿nervioso?

-Ann ha desaparecido-.Respondió Momoshiro mirándole.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?-Preguntó Ryoma tensándose.

-¿Quién es Ann?-.Se interesó Sakuno.

-Una muñeca igual que tu-.Explicó Ryoma-.Momo también tiene una.

-Ah...

Sakuno se volvió hacia el abogado,sin embargo,tuvo que echarse hacia atrás,al tener el rostro de el mismo frente a ella.Se aferró con miedo al brazo de Ryoma,el cual empujó levemente a su amigo.

-Haber-,comenzó-.Explica eso de que desapareció.

-Sí-.Afirmó Momoshiro,recorando su posición-.Verás...Yo...Ayer fui a trabajar,como siempre.Me tardé más,porque fui a ver a Horio y su hijo,así que cuando llegé debían de ser las nueve de la noche.La puerta estaba abierta y parte de la casa destrozada.

-¿No has ido a la policia?-Preguntó Ryoma.

-No,tio-.Negó Momoshiro sentándose,a la vez que Sakuno se levantaba y caminaba por la casa-.Me da...vergüenza,ir y decirles:"Se ha perdido uno de mis juguetes sexuales,una muñeca en pruebas"...¡Se partirán el culo de mi!-Exclamó-.Yo no soy como tu,no tengo la fama que me guarde las espaldas.

-Se la han llevado-.Interrumpió la conversación Sakuno-.No ha sido robada.

-¿Qué dices,Sakuno?-Preguntó Ryoma acercándose hasta ella-.¿Cómo sabes que se la han llevado?

Sakuno arrugó las cejas,en modo preocupación.Estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo,cuando la puerta de el piso fue abierta bruscamente.

-Ryoma Echizen-.Dijo una voz-.Tenemos que hablar con usted.

Ryoma se volvió,encontrándose con un hombre realmente conocido por él.Momoshiro le miró,para desviar la mirada hasta Ryoma.

-Oishi...-Murmuró Echizen-.¿Qué...ocurre?

-Me envía Inui.Tengo que llevarme a SAK1-.Informó el nombrado.

Momoshiro miró a ambos hombres totalmente perdido,mientras que Sakuno agachó la cabeza,acercándose más a la espalda de Ryoma.

-Espere-.Habló finalmente-.¿Por qué tiene que llevarsela?

Oishi se volvió hacia Momoshiro,haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Sentimos haber invadido su casa ayer de esa forma,pero necesitábamos llevarnos el prototipo A1N34.

-¿¡Fuistes vosotros!?-Exclamó furioso-.¡Devolvedme a Ann!

-Momoshiro.

La fuerte voz de Ryoma detuvo su arranque de furia.Momoshiro le miró totalmente extraño,sin embargo,se preguntó por qué siempre terminaba teniendo la misma calma.Ryoma llevó una mano tras él,cojiendo la de Sakuno y arrastrándola hacia él.

-Sakuno irá-.Habló-.Pero con una condición.Yo iré con ella.

-Como quieras-.Accedió Oishi-.Ciertamente,sí que queríamos hablar contigo.Tenemos que hacerte una entrevista.

-¿Y a mi?-Preguntó esperanzado el abogado.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó Oishi-.Pero sus servicios no nos son necesarios.

Se voltearon,seguidos por Ryoma y Sakuno.Momoshiró le miró suplicante,sin embargo,solo obtuvo una negativa por parte de este.Antes de cerrarse la puerta ante él y dejarse caer sobre su sillón,escuchó un simple:"tranquilo",por parte de su amigo.Debía confiar en él.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

La sala en la que se encontraba estaba bien decorada,con plantas exóticas,y tres sillones blancos.Un baso de agua descansaba frente a una mesa ante él,mientras esperaba.Su móvil había perdido cualquier cobertura y era imposible recibir las molestas y,bastantes obvias,llamadaspor parte de un nervioso Momoshiro.

-Siento la espera,Echizen.

-Inui.

Un hombre alto,de cabellos negros y ojos azules,escondidos tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada,cargado con una carpeta enorme entre su brazo derecho.Se sentó frente a él y abrió la carpeta,mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Sakuno ante él en una fotografía,llena de gráficos y demás apuntes.

-¿Por qué las has mandado recoger?-Preguntó,acomodándose mejor en el sofá-.A una os la habeis llevado injustamente.

-A1N34.Estoy informado de ello-.Afirmó Inui-.El hombre a sido puesto en la calle hoy mismo.No fue justo.No somos matones que entran en casas ajenas.

-Está bien.Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.¿Por qué las has recojido de nuevo?

-Ya sabes que son muñecas en proceso.No están terminadas.Momoshiro y tu fuistes los dos primeros hombres que las han provado.Tu has sido el último y créeme,me interesa mucho-.Explicó,subiéndose nerviosamente las gafas-.¿Por qué un hombre tan mujeriego como tu,no has tocado a tu muñeca con anterioridad?¿Es que no era lo suficientemente atractiva?

-¿¡Qué no era lo suficiente!?-Exclamó Ryoma con sarcasmo-¡Jamás en toda mi vida he tenido que ir al baño a cascármela como este mes!Si esa mujer no es seductora de la forma más inocente que quiere,¡que me cuelgen!

-Entonces,¿eras tu quien te reprimias?

-¿Pasa algo por ello?-Preguntó molesto-.Desde el principio he sido muy consciente de qué era.

-Una muñeca creada para sastifacer al hombre-.Recordó Inui.

-Entonces,¿por qué las opciones de madre?

-Eso significaba que,por ejemplo en tu caso,SAK1 habría finjido que tu mascota era su hijo y abría tenido más libertades a la hora de tocar.Desde el primer momento,te habría metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

-Que mona...

-Eres un maldito criajo sarcástico.

-Que me conozcas desde que era un niño,no te da derecho a llamarme así ahora que tengo 25 años,viejo.No has terminado de explicarme por qué te las has traido.

-A1N34 y SAK1 tienen que pasar ciertas revisiones,especialmente,después de ejercer su función sexual.

-Las tienes como encubadoras.

-Principalmente sí-.Afirmó Inui-.Pero es opción de el dueño eleguir si quiere ser padre o no.

-Eso me parece bien,Inui-,Coraboró Ryoma seriamente-.Pero...que mueran después de eso.

-Es lei de vida,Ryoma-.Le corrigió el investigador-.No es por nada,pero la gente muere,por vejez,razones extrañas,enfermedades,accidentes,ect.Despierta de una vez,joder.Mis muñecas han sido creadas para ser humanas.

-No todas las mujeres que paren mueren.

-Pero ellas no son mujeres,te recuerdo que son "muñecas" y todavía no ha aparecido el sistema correcto para que puedan procrear y seguir viviendo.Si quieres ser padre,cosa que dudo sinceramente,tendrás que sacrificar a tu muñeca.

Ryoma guardó silencio,llevando un dedo hasta sus labios y rozarlos sensualmente sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

-Ahora dime una cosa,Ryoma...¿Cómo fue la experiencia?

-¿Me estás preguntando de verdad?-Exclamó en una risa,pero esta se apagó,al momento en que sus ojos dislumbraron la seriedad de el hombre frente a él-.Pues...mejor que cualquier humana.Es experta en sastifacer al hombre en la cama.

-Bueno,fueron creadas para sastifacer al hombre,aunque también existen algunas pensadas para las mujeres,claro está,crearemos hombres también para las que los prefieran.

-Gays y lesvianas al completo-.Sonrió totalmente de acuerdo-.Me parece bien.

-Haber-,Continuó Inui apuntando en sus carpeta-.¿Cuantos orgamos tuvistes la primera noche?

-¿De verdad es necesario?

-¿Desde cuando te da miedo contestar algo así?Tu,que perdiste la virginidad con tu criada y a los doce.El primero de todos nosotros.Siempre has estado enganchado al sexo,sin embargo,eras incapaz de atarte a ninguna mujer.Responde a mi pregunta,Echizen.

-¿Será demasiado si digo que cinco veces?

-Poco...y mientes.

-Entonces,imagínatelo tu mismo-,contestó-.Ya que me conoces tanto.

-Fijate si te conozco tanto,que sé que estás deseando llevártela.

-Bingo.No elijiré a una humana.Me pienso quedar con Sakuno.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...-Murmuró extrañado-.No lo sé...es simplemente que forma parte de mi vida.Me he habituado a que cuando regrese a casa,ella está,o llegé conmigo ahora que trabaja para mi.Karupín la quiere más que a mi...-Miró atentamente al hombre frente a él-.¿Cuanto quieres?Te pagaré lo que quieras.

-No-.Negó Inui rápidamente-.Es tuya desde el principio.Tu padre fue quien la compró.Pero,se aceptan devoluciones,tal y como te dije.La fecha límite que dijiste,ya ha pasado.¿Qué harás?¿Retirarás tu palabra?¿El gran Echizen Ryoma hará eso?

-Sí-.Se apresuró a responder-.Me quedo con Sakuno,como ya he dicho anteriormente.¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que si.Solo tendrá que venir de vez en cuando.Visitas exporádicas,como una persona pasa sus revisiones médicas.Ella igual.

-Entiendo..Por otra parte...¿Qué pasa con la muñeca de mi amigo?

Inui cerró rápidamente la carpeta sobre la mesa y le miró atentamente.

-Momoshiro Takeshi,¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-A1N34,estaba en pruebas con él.Nadie pagó nada por ella.Pero...al ser tu amigo,permito que se la quede.Sin embargo,tardará más en ir con él.Ha sido más...¿Usada te servirá?

-No entiendo.

-Momoshiro usó sexualmente a su muñeca,más que tu,por ello,necesitaba atención más rápidamente que SAK1.Solo hace tres días que la extrenaste.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?

-La base de datos de ambas muñecas,querido amigo-.Rebeló Inui felizmente-.Ellas almacenan y yo descargo el chip.

-Cotilla impertinente.

-Solo me interesan los datos de humanos y conocimientos requeridos para el sexo.Te agradecería,que ya que usas un primer prototipo,usaras nuevas posturas con ella,alguna que no conozca,así,tendré más información.Gracias por tu visita,querido cliente.

**XxxxX**

Ambas muñecas parecían dormitar en la parte trasera de el coche mientras que él llevaba rumbo hasta el apartamento de el nervioso abogado.Nada más llegar,Momoshiro apresó entre sus brazos a Ann,la cual sonrió,algo confusa.

-¿Qué te han echo?-.Interrogó Momoshiro alejándola un poco-.¿Estás bien?

-Sí-.Respondió sonriente Ann-Solo querían hacerme pruebas...aquel hombre se pasó al destrozar la casa...Lo siento.

-¡No te disculpes-.Exclamó el hombre apretujándola entre sus brazos-.Yo...-miró a Ryoma,el cual permanecía sentado ante el volante-.Muchas gracias...

-No e hecho nada.

Desbió la mirada,mientras que Momoshiro sonrió.Saludó con la mano a Sakuno e hizo una reverencia.Tomando a Ann de la mano,se adentraron en su casa.Sakuno sonrió,sentándose junto a Ryoma y mirándole atentamente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él-.¿Qué miras tanto?

-A ti-.Respondió felizmente-.Escuché vuestra conversación...

-¿Con Inui?

-Sí-.Afirmó-.Me...me alegra mucho que al final...no me hayas dejado...

Se apoyó sobre la ventana con su brazo izquierdo,mientras qué,con el derecho,la atrajo hasta él,selló sus labios con los suyos y sonrió.

-Tu tienes la culpa de esto-.Reprochó-.Si no hubieras ido entrando poco a poco en mi vida y sentimientos,no habrías ocupado este lugar.

Sakuno sonrió,apoyando su rostro sobre el fuerte pecho.Abrazó las amplias caderas masculinas y aspiró el olor a colonia de hombre.Cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició el vientre masculino.

-Ryoma...

-¿Mm?

-Tu...¿quieres ser padre?

-No-.Negó seriamente-.No quiero tener hijos.

Sakuno le miró confusa.

-¿Por mi?

-En parte-.Respondió él-.Pero...Tengo una idea bastante clara en mi mente,la cual no pienso cambiar aunque alguien quiera.

-Una idea...¿De?

-¿Por qué traer un niño al mundo?¿Para que sufra?¿Para que termine odiando a uno de sus progenitores porque ama más a otro?¿Para que se vea abandonado mientras sus padres trabajan?No gracias...

-Es...tu infancia...¿Verdad?

-Exactamente-.Afirmó-.No me veo como un padre especial,por ello,prefiero no tener prole.¿Acaso tu sí quieres ser madre,sabiendo lo que te esperaría?Y no se te ocurra decirme:Si es Ryoma no me importa.

Sakuno arrugó los labios,inchando sus mofletes enrojecidos por la vergüenza de verse atada.Ryoma suspiró,rozándose las sienes con los dedos,.

-Sakuno...solo quiero que seas sincera.

-Pero soy una...

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase-.Amenazó molesto-.O te juro que me las pagarás.

La apretó con fuerza contra él,y la obligó a levantar el rostro.

-Haber,Sakuno,¿tu quieres morir teniendo un hijo?

-¡No!-Exclamó con el llanto a punto-.Yo...Quiero...quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo...Ya sé que los humanos sois personas y que no viviís tanto como yo...Pero,si tu me dejas...yo...Quisiera vivir contigo hasta el final de tus dias.Aunque ames a otra mujer...

Sin decir nada,Ryoma arrancó el coche,sin permitir que "la joven" regresara hasta su asiento.Aparcó en uno de los garajes tapiados y la miró atentamente,para abordar casi con rudeza su boca.La alzó,para sentarla sobre sus piernas a horcajadas,liberándola entonces de el beso.

-Sakuno...-Murmuró-.Jamás he amado a nadie...sin embargo...a ti sí.¿Entiendes?

-Sí...

Sakuno agachó la cabeza,avergonzada.Intentó levantarse,para regresar hasta su asiento,pero las poderosas manos de el hombre no se lo permitieron,a la vez que los labios masculinos sobre su cuello,obligándola a ladear la cabeza.

-Espera...tengo que castigarte-.Gruñó-.Me has enfadado...

-Sí,Ryoma...

-Ahora...ya puedes volver a llamarme como antes.

-¿Cariño?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa Sakuno-.Lo haré.

Levantó con caricias el vestido azulado,acariciando los suaves muslos en el camino de sus dedos,mientras que sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sus bocas,a la vez que las manos femeninas separaba los botones de su camisa,acariciando de forma sensual su torso,hasta perderse en el principio de su pantalón.Dejó escapar un gemido ronco de sastifacción.

-¿No te agrada?-Preguntó pícaramente Sakuno,lamiendo su labio inferior-.¿O quieres algo más?

-Eso suena bien...

En un rápido movimento,Sakuno liberó su espectante miembro,alzándose al momento en que apartaba ligeramente su ropa interior,para sentarse sobre él.De nuevo,otro gemido más,seguido por un completo orgasmo de gemidos.

-Ryoma...siempre...te amaré...

Continuará...

**Hasta aquí n.n.Ahora mismo respondo a sus rw,que son los que me dan fuerzas n.n.**

**gaara.maniaka****:¡**Wola wapetona!Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Espero que tu problema se terminara de arreglar n.n.que no quiero quedarme sin leer ninguno de tus capítulos n.n.Te agradezco que me avisaras nOn.mi sí quiere leer n.n.¡Un beso!

**-Sakuritah**-:¡Hi!nOn.Entiendo tu posición,tranquila,pero como ya te dije por Msn,este tiene un final,triste,pero bonito n.n.Luego ya es tu decisión decidir hacia tu gusto n.n.

**Arihdn**i:¡Wenas!Bueno,es que en ese momento no podía poner Lemon u.u.No sé si te habrá pasado,pero tener a un querido y adorado(lease la redundancia de sarcasmoXD),que te molesta todo el momento,y si ve aunque sea un beso escrito en alguna frase,se lo suelta a todo quisquí¬¬.Sí,ya,tengo más edad y tal...pero...Ya bastante llevo con mi vestimentaXD.

**Debi**:¡Wooolaaa!XD,Menos mal que no te pasó nada n.n.Aveces se me cuelan frases como esas y no sé si estarán bien n.n.Pero si te gustó me alegroXD.Ah!Mi te explica.Lo de crónicas vampíricas es porque es una saga de vampiros,pero en sí en sí no tienen mucho que ver entre ellas.Al menos no tengo pensado que eso suceda,pero tampoco te puedo decir que no meta algo n.n.Oh,no te disculpes,por favor n.n.Que me encantó tu rw largo :3.

**Laura**:¡Hola wuapa n.n.!Aquí la respuesta de lo de Ann y SakunoXD,Era una simple revisión médicaXD.O en este caso...técnica n.nU..Gracias por comprenderme n.n.Siento el retraso con este,pero me quedaban los retoques a sabor de música y luego,recuperarme de la acampada...las agujetasTOT.y encima me caí de la bici y me comí un muro u//u.Casi me he roto un brazo¬¬,pero aquí estoy n.n.¡Un besito!¡Nos vemos en recuerdos! n.n.

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Woliaa!¿cómo tas?:3.Siento mucho lo del rw,lo acabo de mirar...¡Y se me ha cortado!TOT.No es justoT.TNo me deja dejarte otro,miraré de intentarlo más tarde haber,si no,en el próximo capi te mando un super Rw,juju,porque te escribí muchas cosasTOT.Que injusto,nya.Espero no te importe eso n.nU.¡Muchas gracias por leer este capi!n.n.Sí,Ryoma se postró modo machistaXD,Pero Sakuno se la devolvióXD.TOTYo tengo que tener alguna clase de maldición o algo así,nyaT.Tno me salió lo de YoutuveT.TLo escribí yo misma,quitándole los parentes,pegándolo y tal...no furulóT.T.De todas formas,muchas gracias n.n.

**RyoSaku LOVE.¡**Wola!Me alegra que te gustara esa parte de Ryoma n.n.No,Sakuno no sentirá celos por eso n.n.

**FikiiTa**:Hola!Sí,Ryoma le metió manoXD.¿Era lo que esperabas de Momo y Ann?XD.Creo que nadie lo creía n.nU.

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wola!No paso nada de esoOoOXD.Lo de Rinko y Nanjiro ya se quedó fuera de el fic y como el próximo es el último,será más para RyoSaku n.n.Que mal que te hecharan no?Lo siento.(Es que aquí,Corrieron,significa del verbo correr(ejercicios físicos),o...que el hombre expulsó su semilla¬//¬.No el verbo Hechar(que ahora no recuerdo si es con H o sinXD))o.O..Hadita azuuulll dame un Ryomita de carne y hueso :3XD.

**yica**:¡Hola!Mi ya colgó conti,como tocaba esta vez .n.nComo ya debes de saber,tengo muchos otros más fics y todos siguen un orden de actualización n.n.¡Muchas gracias por leerme n.n!

**TaTaN**:¡Holitaaa!!Mi está bien n.n.Amoratada,pero bienXD.¿Y tu?Espero que bien n,n.Sí,se escribre Nanjiro n.n.NuuuXD,Ann no se quedó embarazada n.n.Quise dar a entender que así como Sakuno se lo explicó a Ryoma,Ann también a Momoshiro n.n.Sí,soy Atea desde que era pequeña,solo estoy bautizada,y fue en la única cosa que no me dieron a eleguir en cuanto a la religión.Así que no sé como funcionan todas esas cosas raras que le hacen a una figura de cera que ni siquiera saben si existió.Pero bueno,eso ya es ponerme seriaXD.Yo también conozco a gente que es igual que nosotros n.n.Bueno,un beso y gracias por leer n.n.

** Bueno,ya el próximo finalito n.n. aquí les dejo algo:**

Un tierno beso,una dulce y triste despedida,un extraño encuentro y algo nuevo.

** Avance malo,lo séXD.Pero ahí quedó n.n.Espero que les guste n.n.**

** Nos vemos pronto n.n.**

**Chia.**


	8. Adios y hola,amor

**¡¡Wola!!Aquí el final de este fic n.n.Espero que les guste y como ya dije,es trágico,pero bonito al final,al menos eso creo,no soy de las que se alaban a si mismas ú.ú.Ustedes deciden n,n.Sin más,nos vemos abajo n.n.**

**_Capítulo8:Adios y hola,amor._**

Una vida plena,eso es lo que él quería.Ahora,en ese momento,la tierra podía partirse por la mitad,que él juraría haberla tenido.Había echo todo y casa cosa que deseaba,por el mismo,esforzándose en su labor.Uno de los mejores empresarios,incluso superando a su padre,el cual terminó por marcharse de japón tras su mujer,pero regresó tras la muerte de esta.Fue en lo único que no pudo hacer nada.Su padre cerró todas las puertas a los demás tras la muerte de su mujer,tanto,que casi quedó arruinado y tuvo que ser salvado por su propio hijo.

**Flas back:**

Entró en la blanca y clara habitación,mirando atentamente la figura que permanecía tumbada sobre aquella cama,arropado con ropas blancas y una bata a conjunto,con puntitos negros.Sabía perfectamente que se estaba haciendo el dormido,por eso,se dejó caer sobre el negro sofá,suspirando.Dejó que su chaqueta negra descansara sobre su pierna izquierda,mientras que con su mano derecha apartó sus negros cabellos de su frente.

-¿A qué juegas,viejo?

Solo el silencio llegó hasta él,roto por unos pasos familiares.Sakuno se adentró en la habitación,con un jarrón azulado y unas flores,las cuales dejó sobre una mesita grisacea.Ryoma la miró por un instante,deleitándose en sus desnudos hombros y en la figura que creaba aquel top azulado.Una suave fragancia de colonia femenina inundó el lugar.Sonrió.¿Cuantas veces se había embriagado ya en ese olor?Muchas.Demasiadas quizás como para liberarla.

-Ryoma,cariño-.Susurró Sakuno acercándose hasta él-.Esperaré fuera.

-Gracias,Sakuno-.Agradeció.La tomó casi con brusquedad de el brazo y la miró suplicante,ante una sonrisa de ella-.Te amo.

-Ya sabes que yo también-.Sonrió ella,besándole-.Lo sabes.

Su amante,su amor,su "muñeca",salió de la habitación,cerrando la puerta tras ella.Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y miró atentamente el cuerpo,antes de gran tamaño,ahora de debil constitución de su padre.¿Quién podría imaginarse en ese momento que ese hombre había sido fuerte y de real movimiento?Nadie.El hombre pervertido había desaparecido totalmente de ese cuerpo.

-Viejo...-Repitió pacientemente-.Di algo al menos,¿no?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-Preguntó con un grutural sonido en forma de risa-.No sirve de nada lo que diga un borracho como yo.Deberían de haberme dejado morirme,en lugar de salvarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo que tu nunca entenderás,Ryoma.Tu,que vives con un estúpido robot y no conoces los sentimientos humanos.

-¿Hablas de el amor?-Preguntó molesto-.Lo conozco perfectamente.Y ese robot que tu dices,me ha enseñada a amar mejor de lo que han intentado las demás humanas.Todas las mujeres con las que anteriormente me acosté consiguió hacerme gozar de todo.No creas que no entiendo lo que sientes...

-¿¡Cómo coño lo vas a entender,criajo!?-Exclamó Nanjiro intentando alzarse-.¡No tienes ni idea de lo que yo sentía por Rinko!

-Cierto-.Afirmó-.Jamás podré entender lo que sentías por ella,porque era mi madre.

-¡Ja!Si siempre la has odiado porque te abandonó.

-Verdad.Siempre la odié,pero en realidad,quien pagaba con todo eras tu.Fui egoista,lo reconozco.Pero tu tampoco pusistes de tu parte en hacerme creer lo contrario.De todas formas,ahora no sirve de nada discutir quien la amaba más o menos.Ahora mismo,el que me preocupa eres tu.

-¿Por qué?-Gruñó-.No me necesitas para nada.Quédatelo todo.

-Estás delirando-.Perdió su mirada en el cielo azulado-.A mi...realmente hace mucho tiempo que me dejó de importar el dinero y las demás cosas...me centré en Sakuno,en ti,en mi.Pero no te diste cuenta.Cada vez que intentaba acercarme,te undias más y más cada día.No me escuchabas,por eso,ahora que estás ahí,habla claro:¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Nada más que vivas-.Respondió sonriente Nanjiro-.Que vivas hasta que puedas y no seas como yo.

Se inclinó,hasta quedar apoyado con los codos sobre el mullido colchón.

-Tanto...¿tanto deseas morir para ir con ella?

-Hijo-.Su padre rió ante su confusión-.Después de tantos ratos de faldas...yo...solo amé a tu madre.¿No crees que es justo,que,aunque sea en la muerte,la honre?

-Por lo visto...siempre serás un padre idiota...

-Ryoma,escúchame atentamente-.Le cortó el hombre-.Quiero...que por favor no dejes caer las empresas Echizen.Disfrútalas,exprímelas hasta que puedas.Si no tienes herederos,estoy seguro que sabrás qué hacer.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar-.Le miró aún más confuso que antes.¿A dónde quería llegar con el nombre de sus empresas?¿Qué no las dejara caer?-.Viejo...

-Están...están en quiebra,Ryoma...mis empresas...las superiores Echizens...ellas...

-¡¿Estás de broma!?

-No-.negó seriamente el hombre-.Te lo juro.

Se alzó,llevando una mano nerviosamente hasta su pantalón.Buscó en su bolsillo y llegó hasta su móvil,mirando de reojo a su padre,entabló una conversación con alguien importante y necesario.Se acercó hasta la puerta,abriéndola y llamando a Sakuno,la cual corrió hasta él en seguida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Necesito que llames a Momoshiro cuanto antes y le digas que lo necesito esta misma tarde en mi oficina,que es importante.

-En seguida-.Afirmó la "chica".

Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se acercó hasta su padre,sentándose cansadamente sobre el sofá de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo has echo?-.Preguntó suspirando-.¿Por qué has dejado que cayeran de esa forma?

-No me interesa nada...ya estoy cansado de repetirlo...no me interesa nada.

-Pues lo siento,pero no te pienso dejar caer-.Amenazó con una sonrisa-.Las empresas Echizen no caeran contigo.

-Me parece muy bien hijo...pero...yo no pienso quedarme para ello.

**Fin del flas back.**

Tres meses después,Nanjiro Echizen fue encontrado muerto,en su antigüa casa en japón,un antigüo templo que con anterioridad,fue el lugar ocupado por ellos como familia.Al parecer,había terminado suicidándose por no soportar la lejanía con su esposa.Fue entonces cuando Ryoma lo comprendió.Ahora podía entender porque su padre no se había mantenido en pie en ese momento y antes sí.La razón era clara:Vida.Si su mujer,pese a que estuviera alejada en cualquier parte de el mundo,estaba con vida,podría surcar lo que hiciera falta para ir a verla.

Recordó que lloró.Lloró entre los brazos de Sakuno,totalmente echo polvo y maldiciendo lo poco que había echo por su familia.El lamentable poco tiempo que había tenido para ellos,marchándose demasiado precoz de su casa y maldiciendo a un hombre pervertido,que en realidad,lo que tenía era la completa soledad,alejado de la persona que realmente amaba.Por otro lado,su madre.Una mujer que se había marchado de su lado,con el simple deseo de encontrar una cura y al no encontrarla,esperaba recibir un perdón por parte de su hijo.

Sin embargo,pese a haberse quedado solo,no lo estaba.había alguien con él,alguien importante que jamás pensó que formaría parte de una forma tan fuerte en su vida.

**Flas back...**

-Ryoma...

Lo atrajo con suavidad hacia él,besando su frente,deslizándose hasta sus cansados ojos de llorar.Lamió las lágrimas y terminó en sus labios,susurrando gestos de silencio.Él,simplemente la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura,atrayéndola más hacia él y enterrándose su rostro en su vientre,mientras que ella,terminó por cubrirle con una fina manta.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba llorando?¡Dios!No lo sabía.Pero de una cosa estaba seguro.Jamás en su vida había llorado de esa forma.Nunca creyó que perder a sus progenitores le afectaría de una forma tan fuerte y eso,le dió más razones para no tener hijos.Sí,era un egoista,pero no quería perder a la "mujer" que en esos momentos se encontraba con él,dándole los mayores ánimos que nadie había podido darle en el funeral.

-Sakuno-.La llamó de forma ronca y dolida-.Tu...

-No me iré,Ryoma,me quedaré contigo hasta el final-.Susurró con amabilidad-.Eres el hombre que amo,sería ir en contra de mis sentimientos.

Le acarició y besó,como si de un niño pequeño se tratara,dejando que se quedara dormido entre sus piernas,totalmente agotado por todo.Demasiados sentimientos que nunca había podido experimentar y ahora,tenía que ser de una forma realmente dura.Dos personas a la vez,dos pilares,dos padres.

Quedó completamente claro.Viviría para hacer feliz a esa "mujer".

**Fin del flas back.**

Durante más de veinte años,se desvivió por hacerla feliz,y aquello,realmente resultó y fue correspondido.Mientras él envejecía,ella se mantenía radiante y con una belleza cada vez más atractiva.Le gustaba así,no quería verla envejecer.Ya le bastaba con haberla tenido a su lado para siempre.

**Flas back.**

-¿Crees que esta bien?-Preguntó extrañada la joven-.Debes de mantener tu privacidad limpia,para que nadie hable mal de ti.Eso decaería tu estatus.

-Qué le jodan a mi estatus-.Gruñó-.Sakuno,ya te lo dije.A la única mujer que amaré,será a ti.

-Pero yo...

-No empiezes-.La retuvo-.Ya sabes que no me gusta que te menos precies.

Se acomodó en el sillón negro tras su escritorio y la miró atentamente,desviando la mirada hasta un papel situado frente a él.En letras negras ponía claramente que era una petición de matrimonio por parte de Iwa.Además de que,sin saber por qué,todo apareció en los más leidos periódicos.

-No pienso aceptar-.Zanjo.

-Pero...por favor,Ryoma,recapacita.

-¿El qué he de recapacitar,Sakuno?-Preguntó levantándose-.¿Te crees que ella aceptaría que ocupara su lecho solo durante una noche,mientras que antes me acuesto contigo,porque eres la que amo?

-No...-Susurró,dejando que la estrechara entre sus brazos-.Ella...no lo aceptaría...

-¿Y tu?¿Te conformarías con solo tenerme durante un momento?...¿Te gustaría que ella durmiera entre mis brazos?

Sakuno tembló entre sus brazos,escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos y el pecho,aferrándose a su camisa negra con las manos.

-Se sincera-.Rogó él.

-No-.Negó rápidamente-.Yo...no lo soportaría...Pero,te recuerdo que yo soy...¡Mmm!

No pudo continuar.Sus labios habían quedado presas de los dominantes masculinos.Sabía que odiaba escucharla declararse no tan importante como cualquier persona.La amaba demasiado y hasta llegó un punto que se le hizo necesario escuchar algo verdaderamente importante de sus labios.

-Dilo-.Rogó jadeando sobre su boca-.Di que me amas...

-¿Cómo no hacerlo,Ryoma?-Sonrió ella,enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos-.Si nací amándote...-.Recibió una mirada suplicante y besó los labios ante ella-.Te amo.

-Yo también...

La estrechó con más fuerza,mostrando el claro deseo en sus besos.Tardó poco en estar tumbada sobre un sofá a juego con el suyo,de tres plazas y totalmente cómodo,comprado por él con las claras ideas de zanjar sus deseos incluso en ese lugar.Primeramente degustó aún más sus labios,mientras que,sus expertas manos,rodaban la ropa por su cuerpo,para que después,sus senos quedaran apresados por los raduos labios,saboreandola por completo.

¡Dios!¿Cuántas veces había echo el amor ya?No podía contarlas.¿Cuántas veces había disfrutado de ese cuerpo?¡Qué importaba!No se cansaba de cada sabor,de cada olor,de cada caricia.Le encantaba saborearlo y punto.Su mente no razonaba cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.Su cuerpo reaccionaba a todos sus deseos.

Saboreó sus senos con sutileza,disfrutando de la respuesta de esto ante su placer,los mordisqueó,mientras que disfrutaba de las suaves manos que desnudaban su torso.La miró atentamente,jadeando debajo de su cuerpo y sonriendo ante su mirada posesiva.Sus manor,firmes en su caderas,expectantes de una señal para descenderlos ante su clara necesidad de tenerla.Y esa señal llegó.Un beso nada inocente.

Fueron aquellas própias manos las que se encargaron de colocar una cosa que jamás en su vida se olvidaría de usar,para que finalmente,fuera suya de nuevo.Entre sus,ya salvajes,embestidas,la besó,susurrando palabras de amor que jamás creyó decir a nadie.Ella sonreía,entre medias de diversos jadeos y entrecortados besos.

Era incapaz de dejarla.No podría hasta el final de sus dias...

**Fin del flas back.**

Sí.Cumplió su promesa.Se desvivió por hacerla completa feliz,era como un tonto enamorado,llegando a su casa con flores o alguna que otra joya.Depositando un beso pasional sobre unos suaves lábios,siempre a su merced.Aquella "mujer" le había cambiado totalmente.Ahora esperaba ansioso el regreso de la oficina,sin detenerse en ningún lugar,para llegar hasta su casa.No necesita más.

Fue siempre el primero en recordarle a Sakuno la necesidad de sus revisiones,y por ello,siempre estuvo vigilada,aunque tuvo que soportar las indecorosas preguntas por parte de su amigo Inui.Pero eso no importaba.Ella tenía que estar con él y para ello,no importaba todo lo que tuviera que esperar para eso.Ni siquiera,la cambiaría por otra.

**Flas back.**

-Ryoma,deberías de pensarlo,las nuevas creaciones son mejores que las anteriores.

-No sigas,Inui-,Negó aburrido-.Ya te he dicho que no pienso desacerme de Sakuno.

-La tratas como si fuera una persona,te recuerdo que es un robot-.Gruñó el inventor.

-Eso ya me lo repite ella siempre,gracias por hacerlo tu también.

-Pues tiene razón-,coraboró Inui-.Ella es un robot,en cualquier momento puedes cambiarla por algún prototipo más nuevo.Vienen cargadas de nuevas experiencias y son más expertas de lo que será Sakuno...

-Ella aprende bien y tal y como es,me gusta.No la cambiaré.Ni yo ni Momoshiro lo haremos.

-¡E ahí otro tonto!-Exclamó Sadaharu nervioso-.Tampoco quiere desacerse de su muñeca.

-Lógico.

-Dime,Ryoma,¿qué tienen que tanto os atan?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando a mi?-Exclamó Ryoma evadiendo la pregunta-.Tu mismo deberías de saberlo,que eres el creador.Y hablando de Momoshiro,¿volvió para las revisiones?

-Es lo menos que podría hacer,si no quiere que algo le pase a su casa.

-A ti las razones te dan igual mientras que vengamos-.Murmuró nervioso el joven-.Eres increible,ha saber con qué le amenazaste.

-Nada grabe-.Sonrió con cierto brillo extraños en sus labios-.Él mismo sabe lo que le conviene.

-Ryoma-.Interrumpió Sakuno-.Ya está.

-Bien-.Se levantó y camino hasta ella,mientras que Inui les observaba-.Adios...

-Espera,Echizen-.Le retuvo-,Como ya te he dicho,los nuevos modelos son mejores.

-Y como yo también te he dicho,no pienso cambiar a Sakuno-.Zanjó-.Piensa en esa como mi respuesta principal,amigo mio.

Sí,definitivamente,no la dejaría.Caminó hasta el exterior de las empresas de robótica más famosas de el mundo,con mano en las caderas femeninas y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.Por nada de el mundo se desaría de ella.Jamás.

**Fin de el flas back.**

-Ryoma...la medicina.

Se acomodó entre los cómodos almohadones,al momento en que ella entró.Esa voz,continuaba siendo tan suave y sensual como tiempo atrás,de la cual,jamás se cansaría.Sakuno se acomodó a su lado,entregándole las diversas pastillas que ayudaban a su vida.Sonrió,incoherentemente cansado.Aquello jamás podría salvar su anciana vida.Nada más terminar de tomarse el medicamento,se acomodó,ahora,entre el hombro de amante y su cuello.Sintió como ella acarició sus cabellos,ahora teñidos por un blanco completo.Suspiró y besó aquella mano,enredándola entre sus dedos.

-Sakuno...tengo que decirte algo importante-.Murmuró suspirando-.Quiero que me escuches hasta el final,porque es importante.

-Pero...

-Por favor-.Rogó entrecerrando los ojos-.Escúchame.Yo...te he amado como nunca he amado a nadie.He querido darte todo lo que he podido,pero...soy viejo,anciano y cercano a la muerte.Lo sabes,no puedes escondérmelo ahora.He aprendido a conocerte,descrifrar todo tu cuerpo-.Sonrió tranquilamente-.No creas...que no he pensado en ti en esto.

-Ryoma...

-No,déjame terminar-.Interrumpió-.Sé que va a sonar egoista y que seguramente me lo reprocharás,pero...Quiero que sigas existiendo.Inui me dió la opción de reciclarte o destruirte.Yo...no quiero ninguna de las dos.Por ello,le he pedido que te apage y te guarde.Él mismo habló contigo de ello,¿verdad?-.Sakuno afirmó-.Yo...lo deseo así.Puedes odiarme...si quieres...

-Ryoma...Yo jamás podré odiarte.Me has tratado como una mujer y no como una muñeca,aún siendo consciente de qué soy.Me has amado,tanto o más como yo-.Acarició los cabellos con suavidad,a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaron surcas sus ojos,para perderse en sus mejillas-.Por ello,jamás te rechazaré nada.Haré todo lo que tu quieras...siempre.

Suspiró,dejando escapar un gemido,mirando atentamente el rostro calmado de el hombre que yacía a su lado.Rozó la mejilla y sonrió.Se acercó lentamente y dejó un suave beso en los labios sonrientes.

-Te amo-,Confesó.

Se alzó de la cama,para acercárse hasta el teléfono.Apartó las lágrimas molestas de sus ojos y esperó contestación.Su mano tembló sobre el auricular al recibir contestación.

-Inui-san...Sí...Ryoma...sí...acaba de morir...está bien...estaremos aquí...señor Inui...gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y cerró sus ojos,para rodarlos hasta la cama.Se tumbó con suavidad,como una madre lo haría,teniendo miedo de despertar a su hijo durmiente.Besó de nuevo los labios y sonrió,tumbándose al lado de el hombre que amaba.Enredó sus dedos con los contrarios y se acomodó a su lado,cerrando los ojos lentamente,mirando aquel relajado y sonriente rostro.El mismo rostro que muchas veces había sonreido por ella,el rostro de el hombre que la amó hasta el último de sus días y se disvivió por ella.

-Desconexión...

_**Mil años después...**_

El atarder comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad y él,de nuevo,se encontraba caminando por aquella poca transitada calle,como muchas otras veces había echo.Desde la primera vez que su bisabuelo le llevó hasta ese lugar,aquella tienda de antigüedades.Sí,fue en aquella tienda donde vió aquella hermosa "muñeca de trapo".Siempre se encontraba en aquel escaparate,al parecer,en espera de alguien lo suficientemente atrevido y rico como para comprarla,pero aquello,era una simple idea que él tenía,pues muchas personas habían querido comprarla,pero no se la habían vendido.¿Un precio demasiado alto?Podría ser.

Sin embargo,él,un adinerado Echizen,seguro que podría comprarla.Deseaba comprarla desde que tenía uso de memoria.Ahora,que había terminado su carrera como abogado,podría permitírselo.Él,dueño de todas las empresas Echizen que quedaban en pie.Hacía años,ese apellido estuvo apunto de desaparecer con la muerte de,lo que ellos creían,el último Echizen.Sin embargo,tras la muerte de este,alguien apareció.Un hermano mayor de el nombrado llamado Ryoga Echizen,fruto de una anterior aventura de el padre de ambos.De esa rama,nació él.

Se detuvo ante el escaparate,con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos de su armani negro,entreabierto sin ningún cuidado.¿Cómo podía sentarle a ciertas personas bien esa clase de descolocación en la ropa?No importaba.Jamás se preguntó algo tan innecesario.Sin embargo,en ese momento,había algo que le preocupaba.Aquella muñeca había desaparecido.No se encontraba en el escaparate,cosa realmente extraña.¿La habría comprado alguien?Solo había una forma de averigüarlo.

Entrar.Y así lo hizo.Nada más abrir la puerta un fuerte olor a viejo golpeó contra sus fosas nasales,sin embargo,no le retuvo.Si la muñeca no se encontraba en el escaparate,cabía la posibilidad de que se encontrara en exposición en el interior de el local.Así,caminó atento a cualquier posibilidad de encontrarla.

-¡Oh,Dios mios!-Exclamó una voz tras él-.¡Tu!

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó algo sobresaltado.

Un hombre anciano,con gafas y alto,pero debido a su vejez,no tanto como él.Se acercó nerviosamente hasta él,mirándolo atentamente.

-Tu nombre...dime cual es-.Pidió con tono nervioso.

-Ryoma Echizen-.Respondió,esperanzado de librarse de ese hombre.

-¡Oh,sí!-Exclamó de nuevo el viejo-.¡Tu debes tener algo!

-¿Cómo?Creo que se equivoca,yo no he pedido nada.

-¡Oh,tenga por seguro que es para usted!¡Y que se me caigo el cielo encima si miento!-Exclamó señalando el techo.Silencio,roto por una sonrisa divertida-.¿Lo ve?No miento.Esto que tengo es para ti.Sígueme.

Lo agarró con fuerza de el brazo derecho y estiró de él hasta el mostrador,sin darle tiempo a quejarse,se adentró dentro de el almacén,para regresar con una caja de hierro enorme sobre una carretilla negra.El chico alzó una ceja interrogativamente y lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho,señor,pero esto no lo he pedido yo-.Intentó liberarse cuanto antes.

-¡Oh,por supuesto que no!Es un regalo-,Confesó-.Es todo suyo.

-No me cabe en el coche,no podré llevarlo.

-¡No hay problema!¡Ella puede andar!

-¿Ella?-.Preguntó confuso.

-Sí...-Respondió sonriendo pícaramente el anciano,a la vez que comenzó a abrir la puerta de hierro-.Ella...Sakuno.

Dió varios pasos hacia lo que tanto había ansiado,casi insconciente de sus propios movimientos y ante la mirada atenta de aquel viejo.Posó su mano sobre aquel rosado rostro durmiente.

-Llámela,señor,llámela.Le ha estado esperando demasiado tiempo y tantos la han deseado...diga su nombre si la quiere...

Clavó sus gatunos ojos sobre los de aquel hombre,para desviarlos de nuevo hasta la muñeca.Sonrió,cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

-Vamos a casa,Sakuno.

-Clik...funcionamiento de voz reconocido.Encendiendo...

-Se despertó-.Admiró el viejo-.Entonces...será feliz por fin-.Sonrió.

Ryoma le miró sin comprender,pero un débil agarre en su brazo,le hizo volverse.Sakuno le miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ryoma...te e...esperado tanto tiempo...¡Seamos felices de nuevo!

**FIN**

**Bien n.n.Ta qui llegó n.n.Lo tuve que reacer de nuevo,porque mientras lo estaba escribiendo,mi ordenador se apagó de golpe TOT,no sé por quéXD.Pero bueno,aún así lo terminé.¡Ahora mi responde!n.n.**

**gaara.maniaka**;:¡Hola,wapetona!Hasta aquí llegé n.n.Si,bueno,los capis se quedaron cortosXD,Pero qué se le va a hacer n.n.Lo siento,pero el fic estaba basado en que Ryoma no quería hijos,(le dí una parte importante de alguien),por ello,no tuvo,menos con Sakuno,no quería que muriera n.n.¡Claro que sí!Mi seguirá leyendo!nOn.Estoy deseandolo n.n.¡Un beso y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí n.n!

**FikiiT**a:¡Wola!n.n.Me alegra que te sorprendiera n.n.Sí,yo también creo que fue la mejor opción n.n.¡Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!n.n.

**TaTaN**:¡Wola! n.n.No,Ann no se quedó embarazadaXD.Lo que Sakuno quería decir,era que si Ryoma quería,ella se quedaría embarazada,aunque eso significara su muerte.A me dijeron:¿Quieres hacer la comunión?Y yo contesté NO.Y ni lios ni nadaXD.Al rebés.Si me echaron de la clase de Religión porque la profesora no sabía responder mis preguntas¬¬,y eso que es profesora...En fin,cuando les llevas la contrario,mostrándole la verdad,reaccionan así.En fin...O.OPues,lo siento,pero para mi eso no es de Gays.Escribir es un modo de expresar cosas especiales,o pensamientos...no sabría explicártelo,pero de todas maneras,yo te apoyo a que continues si es lo que deseas n.n.Sí,este capi es el último n.n.Y,como has podido ver,mueren los Echizen TOT,menos Sakuno.u.u.Claro,es un robot y dura muchoXD.De nada n.n.Mi seguirá leyendo n.n.¡Gracias a ti por seguirme hasta el final!n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡¡Wolaaaa mi niñaaa!nOn.¿Cómo tas?Espero que biennn n.n.Sí,lo de Ann fue sustoXD.Nyaaa...Eso de el final...sí que lo estaban haciendo...y...¡se me borró la frase donde ponía lo de el condón!TOTYa conoces mis problemas con el internetTOT.Igual...si le amenazo con caparlo...XD.Espero que Kin-kun no me oyeraXD.Haber si te gustó el final n.n.Ya me cuentas n.n.Un besoteee!!

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wola!Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Aunque no me gusta que estés enfermita TOT.Espero que te recuperes pronto n.n.Un besito.

**debi**:¡Wola!n.n.Aquí continuación.Siento la tardanza n-n.Duda resuelta n.nEspero te llegara a gustar el capi n.n.¡Ah,no te preocupes!n//n.¡Un besito muuyyy grande n.n.¡Y gracias hasta el fin!n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí llegé con este fic,como ya he dicho n.n.Muchas a gracias a todos/as los que me siguieron hasta aquí,dándome su apoyo con estupendos Rw n.n.**

** Y a los que leyeron sin rw...también gracias n.n.Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Les quiere;**

**Chia-uchiha o pervert-chan,**

**Terminado:22-10-07.**


End file.
